Jigsaw
by popscb
Summary: My new J/L story ... from the begining with lots of drama and twists to come enjoy :) xxx
1. ignition

Laurens P.O.V

He is simply amazing. He is _The One._ After my long search of a lasting solution to the problem that I was irrevocably in love with him when it was clear that he didn't feel the same way about me and it was wrong on so many levels, I finally came to a conclusion, I was just going to ignore it- yes ok it's not the idea of the century but it was the best I could did from the back of my messed up mind in such a short space of time… because he, he was coming round for dinner. My wonderful Mothers Idea "Family bonding", because that's exactly what happens in a family like mine, something bad happens and Mom turns into Delia, cooking everything on the planet and inviting every member of the family on it as well. I mean some people, normal people, sit and talk no not us we eat food and drink and shove everything under the carpet until it don't fit anymore and then it just explodes, or you just play a DVD at Christmas, yep that usually does a good job of unveiling secrets.

I was going to tell him or send him a text or a note, a detailed letter confessing my unconditional love well I wouldn't quite call it love, you can't call it love if the other doesn't feel it can you?, but it thought it would be a waste of paper- He'd never read it, well I guess I'd probably never actually give it to him. It would be a waste to write a letter so extensive when my feelings remain so logically simple in my mind. It only takes a few words to clearly describe how I feel about him. Granted I was ever so slightly drunk when I'd had that ground breaking idea, thankfully I didn't write it, I think I'd had a good few attempts trying though, waking up with post-its stuck all over me kind of confirmed that.

To everyone else though He's just the new guy- the fit new guy, the new gossip, the protector of his sister and Lucy fucking Beale who might I add, is in a "Relationship" with him, which is just the cherry on the extremely large, tempting cake that is my cousin.

Yes I know, I know, its wrong on so many levels, but not on my level. Some little brain cell that remains in my head thought it would be genius to raise my Levels so the majority of my rationality pretty much flies out of the window with any sense of dignity. He has well and truly worked his way deep into my mind and he has no clue to Him I'm just his little cousin. Oh god cousin, see it sounds so bad and he the best of it all is, he has no idea what he's doing to me.

So the next 2 hours will really be like torture for me, He'll be sitting at the same table, acting like everything's dandy, Oh and to top it all off, mom's sat him next to me under the pretense that "we get on well". Well thanks for that one mother, I'll be forever grateful. So here goes, Put your best poker face on Lauren 'cause your gunna need it .


	2. fuel to the desire

As expected the meal was as awkward as hell, not I only we he sitting next to me, there were that many people sitting at the table I could practically feel his skin on mine- not that I was complaining about that minor detail. It was awkward enough having a meal under such forced conditions, but throw in the close encounters with Joey I was tense to say the least.

"This is Lovely Auntie Tan" Alice piped up attempting to break the silence, which it did for a minor 5 seconds when the thanks echoed around the table. "We should do this more often" she sweetly added to the end of the sentence.

Both me and Joey dropped stopped eating and glared at her did she really think that this was enjoyable? I raised my eyebrow at her questioning if she was serious and Joey shook his head obviously sharing my sentiments. A few bottles of wine and 4 courses later, everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves a little more than really necessary but at least the silence had been lifted. Uncle Derek was now telling his stories, obviously a ploy to get Joey to like him more.

"You'd think he would win dad of the year after that performance" joey leaned a little closer to me, his words spoken quietly so only I could hear. I braved looking at his face and saw he was smiling slightly. Wow that smile. I shook my head and smiled at him not really knowing how to respond, instead I proceeded to take another sip of wine; well I say sip more like a glug of what was left. He'd continually tried to make conversation, with little jokes and just general talk but I found myself unwilling to respond, knowing that with the alcohol in my system I was likely to say the wrong thing, instead I continued to keep drinking. For the third time that night Joey was talking to me about Lucy, it was starting to get a little suspicious that I was avoiding answering now, so I took a breath, I was about to place the glass down, Joey shifted his chair a little, his leg brushing against mine, why did I chose to put a dress on with no tights? . The contact caused me to flinch, in the process my hand lost grip of the glass, the wine spilling all over the table and Joeys top.

I sat there frozen in my seat just staring at the mess, I couldn't react . The smallest of contact from Joey had sent my body into different realms. There was like an electric charge running through me my heart pounding double speed in my chest. Glancing to my left Joey seemed to be doing the same thing- we were both trapped in a weird fleeting moment, then, without any form of hesitation, Joey stood and in one swift movement removed his top, he hand no shame in doing that and why the heck would he had the body of a god.

My eyes grazed over his body, annoyingly sticking to his solid, muscular chest- god I had to get out of there fast, or that irrationality would be kissing him here and now despite everything. My attention was drawn back when he coughed- shit He'd noticed me staring. I looked at him a smirk plastered across his face. I scrambled from the chair quickly as I could "I'll… start on the washing up" it was the only reason I could think of, I couldn't exactly say "I have to go now family because my cousin is turning me on" no defiantly not. I moved as quickly as possible, I could feel Joeys eyes on me as I left the room, I swore he was checking me out, probably not, just wishful thinking.

Standing in the kitchen, the washing up done, I stared out of the window, I was grateful for the peace; I was rare in my house to get a second alone with just your own thoughts however messed up they were. I was oblivious to the fact that the kitchen door had opened and someone else was in the kitchen until I turned around from the sink and ended up colliding with said person. I let out a squeak as my hands landed on his bare chest

"Wooow steady there, Bambi" his hands fell to my waist to steady me as I stumbled, slightly from the alcohol but mostly due to the fact I'd once again been mesmerised by his attire or lack of.

"Oh sorry… I erm… didn't realise anyone was in here" I sounded like an idiot I seemed to choke on my own words as they spilt from my mouth. I could feel my cheeks turning a very bright shade of crimson.

"Your mom asked me to come and hurry you up and put this is the washer" He nodded to his shirt in his hand. I quickly stepped back turning around to face the sink realising his hands were still on my hips. I let out a large breath before turning back to look at him, the confinement of the room was really not helping with this situation.

"Washers over there, number four should do it" I tried not to sound flustered about the situation but It failed, my voice faltered every time I went to speak giving me away a little more by the second.

"You ok?" He perched himself on the chair closest to me , his ridiculous muscles supporting his weight as he leaned towards me tugging on my hand.

"Fine" I snapped why did he have to be so bloody infuriating?

"What is wrong with you ? you've been practically ignoring me all night" he frowned at me and crossed his arms his muscles becoming even more prominent. My silence spoke a thousand words "Lauren… don't ignore me"

"Just leave me alone Joey" I slammed the tea towel on the table in front of him, a little dramatic but I wanted to make an impact. I turned to leave but his hand grabbed mine.

"Have I done something to offend you ?" he actually looked sad, great he feels guilty and hasn't done anything. My eyes darted to our hands, it felt so normal to be like this, shaking all thoughts away I tore my hand from his grip and bolted from the room. This was going to be so much harder than I thought.


	3. sparks

The following week I spent the majority of my time planning when and where to go just so could do everything possible to avoid Joey. I'd even worked for my mom in the salon in a bid to escape him, I was that desperate. Obviously that plan was doomed form the start, not only was there a permanent Image of him in my head, an image that was a little less clothed than what I'd already been subjected to, He was now also working for my dad which resulted in countless visits with each time making me even more annoyed he could have this effect over me.

I could tell anytime he was near, his voice alone gave me Goosebumps, it was like a sixth sense, I used to be really independent, wilful strong but around him I felt like this young, naive little girl with stupid fantasy's. I was sat in the living room, having been subjected to another lecture from mom and dad about my drinking, Yawn Yawn, I was really annoyed that they then went ton to have a heated discussion about the breaking down of their marriage, which was in complete tatters. Eventually they took it to the kitchen but I could still hear everthing. Deciding enough was enough I carefully planned my escape. I drew back the curtain slightly, giving a quick gaze up and down the road, I deemed it clear. My shoes were quickly on my feet, coat on ready to go- where though I don't know.

I opened the door and once again walked straight into someone- he has to stop showing up like this. I stood there; a little more aware of what I was doing this time but it felt exactly the same as before- minus the bare chest. "wow I must be good, if your throwing yourself at me like this… that's what twice in two days" he raised his eyebrows a small smirk on his lips. I tried so hard to bite back a laugh, but the small sound escaped my lips anyway.

"Move please" I stood staring at him arms folded- I was not letting him get one over on me. My heart was pounding, excited to be so close to him again but the rest of me was screaming run. "Now Joey!" I sighed heavily, I sounded a little harsher than I intended to. "Sorry … I just got places to be"

He stepped aside letting me pass holding his hand up as our bodies brushed together whilst I tried to squeeze through the small gap he'd created. "Lauren… can we talk later please?" he looked really serious- shit! What have I done? I didn't respond I carried on walking aimlessly; I went wherever my legs took me, which happened to be the nearest source of Alcohol. "I take that as a no then!" His voice echoed down the street before he turned in the opposite direction Id run from him and my feelings – again.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*

It had gone nine pm before I'd even considered going home; I was having a pretty good laugh, sitting, by myself, in a bar, drinking vodka glass after glass. It was every girls dream right? Looking in front of me there were 8 empty glasses each of which had been filled with my poison- Vodka and coke, no doubt id regret it in the morning, but for now it was numbing my mind of all Joey related thoughts. I looked across the bar for the barman who seemed to be busy filling the shelves. "Oi, excuse me can I get another please" I held my glass up hearing a yes in response. Seconds later I felt another presents sit next to me.

"How many have you had?" I groaned internally, of course it was Joey.

Much more confident than earlier today and fuelled with alcohol induced courage I turned to him and just rolled my eyes. His eyes met with mine as he quickly scanned my face "Come on I'm taking you home" he grabbed my arm attempting to pull me to my feet. I fought the urge to let him, knowing I was probably going to make an epic mistake somewhere along the way if he did. Pulling myself from his grasp I downed the remainder of my drink.

"Don't you have a needy girlfriend that needs satisfying" I scoffed back not expecting the answer that came next. He sat back down a small smile on his face.

"Ex-Girlfriend babe" My eyes widened did I really just hear him right, ex-girlfriend? Internally I was doing a slight victory dance, really getting ahead of myself, it wasn't like anything could happen. Suddenly my mind rewound, he called me babe. It rolled so easily off his lips. "Lauren?" he'd noticed my daydream again.

"What happened?" I was actually interested to hear what reason he'd give. He scratched his neck uneasily "Wasn't working out" I let out a small sigh, somewhat disappointed with his answer.

"Joey… Back to work breaks over" Sharon walked by ushering him back behind the bar, leaving me alone once again, I was sure I saw a little sadness in his eyes when he left me but then again, my mind liked to play tricks on me.

Once again I was now slumped against the bar, my pounding head resting on my arms, the base line of the music filled my ears drowning out sound other than my heartbeat and the blood rushing through my ears. I could feel the tears building in me as the alcohol blasted through my system. I was an emotional drunk; some people get happy I get angry and sensitive. I looked up briefly, so I could wipe my eyes before I had a panda situation going on.

"Hey what's the matter?" Joey was next to me quicker than lightening. I shook my head, I really couldn't accept comfort from him. "Come on don't lie to me, your crying what's up" His hand softly tilted my chin up so he could see me.

"Nothing honestly I'm fine" despite my words I let out a huge sob, I felt his hand grip mine tightly, it was so unbelievably comforting and only made me cry harder. I was having a complete breakdown in front of him. Way to go Lauren. I calmed slightly and went on to explain the row between my so called parents- the two responsible adults so to speak and then I babbled on and on.

I felt Joey stare at me as I tried to stand, he stood too knowing I was going to need help, his arms steadied me as his one hand tugged lightly on mine, and in one swift movement he'd pulled me into his embrace. I looked a complete state, I could hardly stand and was cover in tears and mascara, his shirt slight dampened from the latter two. I felt his hand brush through my hair and then to my back, a continuous movement until he moved us. My eyes began to close and I was kicking myself for letting him look after me like this.

"Come on I'm taking you home, no arguments" I nodded against his chest moving away but he kept his one arm around my waist taking the majority of my weight. As we neared closer to my house I noticed he'd slipped his jacket around my shoulders, I couldn't help but inhale the scent of it, it was so calming. Before I was aware of anything else I felt my feet being lifter from the ground. His arms encasing me with stupid ease, I didn't react though I was drained emotionally and physically.

The sound of a door shutting woke me, I was dreading opening my eyes to find my mother standing there, but instead I found myself staring into his deep hazel eyes. "I thought you were taking me home" I looked around noticing this was definitely not my home.

"Well after your mini melt down I didn't think you'd want to go home" he placed me gently onto the sofa draping a blanket over me. I mumbled thanks before I started to drift off.

"Night " I felt his breath near my ear and I felt him lean in softly pressing his lips to my forehead. I was sure he had, but I could question it too, sleep had pretty much set in and I was in no state to be realistic about things. Oh boy.

**I've been really amazed by the reviews to this so far thank you !, seems everyone's enjoying it… what will happen in the morning I wonder ? back with more tomorrow or sooner...**


	4. heat

**So I couldn't keep you waiting … here's your next chapter hope you like :) **

"Oi sleeping Beauty, rise and shine" it was Joey's voice I could sense him bent down to the side of the sofa, his fingers gently poking at my arm; I was too comfortable to wake up fully just yet, for a sofa this was damn relaxing. I pulled the blanket he'd laid over me last night tighter around my body i honestly think everything he's ever touched smells this amazing. I could feel him staring at me again, it was that 6th sense.

Joeys POV

I watched her roll back into the blanket she looked so peaceful a far cry from the girl I'd brought back last night. She seriously had some issues and from what she said last night Im pretty sure her parents are to blame for the majority of them, it's like she'd kept them built for years and finally last night (with a little help from Mr Vodka) she'd let them all out. Lauren twitched on the sofa a soft groan falling from her lips I couldn't help but smile at her grumpiness, it was nearly afternoon and she was still dead to the world. I could see her starting to come around, obviously she didn't want to but I was sure she'd need to wake sometime soon before Tanya and Max were lecturing her that was if they even noticed she was gone, by the sounds of it they were too wrapped up in themselves to notice she was struggling.

Deciding id have to wake her up, I pulled the blanket down so I could see her face. She rolled over to face me, her eyes opening and quickly closing again as the harsh lighting hit her eyes, I'd tried to keep as much light out as possible but the sun was pretty strong. Her face scrunched up realising where she was. She groaned again and I couldn't help the laugh that left me, I must admit I did feel slightly guilty.

"Morning" my voice was a whisper as Lauren braved opening her eyes, Straight away they locked with mine.

Laurens POV

He was sober, no hangover and there was me banging headache sick feeling in my stomach "I got you these" he pointed to the table where two tablets and a glass of water lay.

I sat up slowly on the sofa reaching out for the water and tablets I was craving, Joey handed them two me saving me from stretching, his eyes captivated by my every move. I expertly threw the tablets down my throat followed by the water something that was becoming a regular occurrence "Thanks" I smiled handing the water back to him. "How bad was I last night?" I hesitated with the question praying it would be an answer I wanted to hear.

Joey laughed and sat in the chair opposite why the hell was he laughing? "Pretty bad babe" Oh crap I dropped my head to my hands groaning heavily, trying to hid the embarrassment on my face.

"How bad is pretty bad?" I was dreading his answer. I waited but he remained too silent too long for my liking I looked at him seeing he was contemplating telling me, was I really that bad ? I can't have been .

Joey took in a deep breath "Well, you'd drank a lot and I mean a lot, you had a massive break down on me and then I had to carry you home and then you were sick three times in the night" Joey noticed the frown that had taken to my face. "I came in to check on you and you were puking, I stayed in here for a bit, you were pretty wasted"

I looked down at myself feeling slightly chilly, why was I only realising now that my top was missing? Thank god for the vest top Id worn underneath or this could be a whole other situation. "Where's my …"

"I put it in the wash" He smiled well it was more like a satisfied smirk to be honest as he moved to sit next to me, the heat radiating from his body. My eyes darted around trying not to look at him , but they seemed to like looking at Joey and right now, he was wearing grey joggers and a black t-shirt. Only he could be wearing these and still look hot.

"You didn't have to do that, it's not your problem… I'm not your problem" the last part of the sentence was whispered but he still heard managed to hear. His hand quickly reached for mine entwining our fingers together.

"You're not a problem Lauren… why don't you go and shower and I'll do us some breakfast, I think we need to talk, ye?" I froze suddenly and Joey noticed.

Joey's POV

Lauren halted on the sofa and dragged her hand from mine "No no, Lauren its nothing bad, just after yesterday I wanna talk to you" she nodded and got up wrapping the blanket around her. "Bathrooms third door to the right, there's clean towels in there and shampoo and stuff as well" she nodded and shuffled from the room, pausing by the door.

"I need some clean clothes Joe" I paused as she called me Joe, no one had called me that in a while, it was quite refreshing actually. "Joey?"

"Erm… ye I put got some of Alice's stuff for you, they should fit, she stays sometimes so has some stuff"

"Thanks, I'll just … ye" she quickly scrambled from the room. I waited a few minutes and heard the bathroom door shut, quickly followed by the shower.

I sunk into the sofa my head spinning what was I going to do I really needed to speak to her get her view of this, she was so broken all I wanted was to help her, but I couldn't help thinking my actions would be partly selfish just to spend more time with her and get to know her more. I sat just staring at the wall for ages before realising just how long Lauren had been in the shower.

"Lauren are you alright in there?" As I was about to knock for the second time she opened the door. I quickly retreated to the kitchen the kettle boiling on cue, Lauren fusses about in the hall before returning to me in the kitchen. She took the coffee from me and sat hesitantly in the chair opposite me.

This was awkward, really awkward the room had a horrible thick atmosphere, neither of us brave enough to say anything. But I didn't understand why it was like this I think Lauren was embarrassed by her actions last night.

Laurens POV

"Thought you wanted to talk to me…" I quizzed looking at his intense gaze, I heard him inhale deeply and I did the same, he took my hand again, squeezing it a soft smile on his face.

"last night, you said a lot of things babe" there he goes again with the babe I sends chills through me every time "Why have you never talked to anyone about it all before?"

I raised my eyebrows at him "Are you really asking me that?" he nodded "because no one would have cared, no one ever cares"

"I care, I hated seeing you upset like that yesterday and hated even more the fact you drank to block it out" I wiped the tears that were brimming in my eyes, as he carried on "Do they really not care Lo, like really"

"Joey I've been missing all night, have they called no, I think that's your answer"

"Have you tried talking to them?" he wasn't giving up was he, he carried on with the questioning, finally getting some answers he wanted he relented slightly. It was only now I realised he was no longer sitting opposite me but rather close to my side.

"I best make a move, face the music" Joey watched stood

"If it get too much for you over there, Your always welcome here, I've got a spare room"

I don't know what made me do it but I closed the gap between us and hugged him tight for a few seconds he was definitely reciprocating "Thanks Joey… For everything"

**Hope this didn't disappoint… tomorrow will be what's waiting for her when she arrives home night xxx**


	5. rescue

By the time id made a move it was near 5 o'clock. Seems me and Joey had spoken for longer than I thought. Reaching home it was evident there was another argument happening, even through the door I could Mom and dad yelling and screaming, I was quite surprised the neighbours hadn't called the police. I sighted deeply wishing for once that they may have had some slight concern for my whereabouts. I closed my eyes and pushed the key into the lock, hoping that they might actually have a go at me, that way; at least I knew they cared.

My heart broke when I walked in, Ab's and Oscar were sitting on the stairs listening to the blazing row coming from the kitchen, they weren't even making any attempts to shield their kids from the noise. Abi looked up at me, she had obviously been crying and Oscar, well he just looked scared and confused, to be honest I don't blame him. One minuet they're all loved up and getting remarried the next their arguing again and its revealed that dads already married. I smiled weakly at Abi, I wish could have been there when it kicked off, do a bit of damage control. I moved Abi over on the step and pulled Oscar on to my lap. I felt like crying, he hugged me so tight I felt like I could breathe. We remained in silence for a good 15 minutes before I decided they needed to grow up. "Right this is ridiculous" Abi gave me a questioning look Oscar staying tight in my arms. "Why don't you go and watch some TV little monster and I'll sort Mom and dad out" He quickly jumped down from my arms Abi following him "It'll be alright Ab's" I really wanted to make a promise to her but I couldn't, because honestly I didn't know if things would be alright, and I couldn't make promises I couldn't keep , that was a job my dad had a degree in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mom turned around to face me as I stormed into the kitchen. Her face was thunderous.

"Oh so you did notice then? I just thought that we were invisible seen as I had no text no calls and I come back to find your other two kids in pieces on the stairs" I wasn't taking any excuses from them today, it was about time they started acting like they have three children.

"Lauren, don't talk to your mother like that" I rolled my eyes at him as Mom stepped in continuing busying herself with washing up.

"I don't need you to talk for me Max"

"Well she shouldn't talk to you like that should she, she should show a little respect" I couldn't help but laugh at that, respect, he doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"I'm dealing with it" She turned to face me and raised her eye brow at me "Come on then who was it this time?"

"What?" I widened my eyes had she really just insinuated id had a one night stand? I mean yes I have in the past but I learnt my lesson I didn't feel good. "I can't believe you just asked that"

"Well it's either that or you were so drunk you can't remember" Dad spoke up again I scowled in his directions he could talk with all things he'd done.

"There's no talking to you two is there it just results in another argument, you never listen, all you do is ignore us three, argue about the stupidest things. Be together don't be together, for god sake please make up your mind, Me I don't care , but Abi does, she cares about the pair of you and your killing her, and Oscar doesn't deserve to be in a household like this." I was quite proud of myself once id finished, it sound as good spoken as it did in my head. They just stared at me "You just need to grow up, change your ways and start realising this aint just about you two"

"Lauren…" Mom went to take my hand I shrugged it off.

"No, no I'm not finished yet, You" I pointed to Dad who was really annoying me, he was just standing there holding his newspaper like none of this mattered to him. "You're the biggest let down, you make promises over and over and break them again and again, you lie through your teeth to cover your back and worst of all you put your secrets and lies on me- the both of you do. Every girl wants a man who'll love her like her father" I shrugged and scoffed "not me… I want someone completely different, someone who I can trust and who'll trust me, someone who will make a promise and keep it". Little did I know id subconsciously described Joey in a nutshell "And Mom you're so oblivious to what he's doing you forgive him and he does it all over again, its actually quite tragic."

I was actually crying by this point, Id finally told them exactly what I thought and Joey was right it felt so much better to have it out in the open. Mom wiped her eyes and moved closer to me I could tell she was questioning whether to hug me or not. She smiled weakly "Lauren… I'm so sorry darling, we had no idea"

"So where were you yesterday?" I broke my Gaze from Moms and reluctantly stared at my so called dad.

"Your unbelievable you know that?" I shook my head at him

"This is me caring Lauren" He shouted back. Eugh he was so frustrating, you see this is what I mean you could never have a civil conversation with him.

"No dad, this is you not trusting me… for your information I was at Joeys"

"Joey's?" was he deaf that's what I'd just said, he'd finally placed the paper down and was glaring directly at me. All of a sudden id become very nervous, I could feel the heat rising in my body, slowly climbing to my cheeks, my hands were becoming sweaty.

"Yes Joeys." I managed to get the words out , almost choking as I spoke.

"Why?" I held his gaze for a second and turned to mom.

"you can tell my father, that when he decides to trust me again, I'll be in my room waiting for an apology." I lowered my voice slightly "Oscar and Abs are watching TV they're quite upset mom" she nodded as I shot one final look at dad before leaving the room.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Despite of the earlier lapse in tension it was well and truly making itself present now, I stared blankly at the ceiling, my mind running a thousand thoughts. After yesterday and all the weird moments between me and Joey, I just couldn't get grips with what I was feeling or if he was feeling any of it too. It was pretty lonely in here tonight, Abi had gone to Lola's wanting some time away and Mom had finally decided to shield Oscar and taken him to Sharon's. so it was pretty quiet, until the silence was killed by yet another mini riot between parents. This time it sounded like mom was telling Dad it was over, that's a new one, usually the other way around. The argument went on for hours it was like a marathon even, I heard doors slamming, I'm sure even a glass smashed at one point. I looked at the clock – 9:30pm. I couldn't help the tears that fell, I was beyond helping them, I couldn't think of anything to do to make this easier, it was just so painful, they said they were sorry but obviously not sorry enough to do anything about it.

I was brought back to my senses by my phone ringing, a small smile crept to my lips as I read his name, he was exactly what I needed right now.

"Hi" I spoke my voice much weaker than quitter than I intended it to be

"Lo, you alright?" I could tell by his voice he was concerned, but it was such a comfort to me, his soft tones acted as my security.

"ye I'm fine" my voice let my down again as it cracked , I sniffed wiping my eyes on my sleeve

"No, you're not, are you crying?" he paused for a second "is that them arguing?"

"No I'm not, fine yes I'm crying and yes that's them arguing" I sighed heavily,

"Well I've just finished work, do you want to come round here?" yes yes I did I really did but I knew it would only cause more trouble and kill me more to be so vulnerable around joey.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright, I'll see you sometime tomorrow" I went to hang up before his voice stopped me again.

"Lauren, don't let them do this to you babe, alright ?"

"Thank you" finally I ended the call wishing I could have spoken to him all night. I shifted off the bed, making my way to the window, the square was dead, everyone else was living their seemingly normal lives, I watched as the light from the streetlamps illuminated some of the passers-by as they walked back to their houses, and others just starting their nights out.

I paused something felt odd, uneasy- the shouting had stopped and I could hear another voice in the mix. Recognising it I stood at the top of the stairs. My dad was standing at the door I could hear him questioning.

"Where's Lauren?" My heart melted, he really meant it when he said he cared.

"What's it to do with you?"

"I'm not playing games Max where is she?"

Trying to erase the huge smile spread across my face I descended the stairs "I'm here" I stood on a few steps from the bottom, looking at Joey as a slight sense of relief washed over me.

"You ok?" My dad opened the door wider to let Joey in. I nodded my head in response, but Joey just sighed heavily my blotchy face and stance completely contradicting my answer.

"Right go pack some stuff in a bag, you're staying at mine" god he was so hot when he was standing up for me, I couldn't help the niggling feeling at the back of my head though that kept questioning why he was acting like this.

"Er no she's not, she's staying here, this doesn't involve you" I could hear dads and Joey mini row as I threw some things into a bag.

"She's coming with me Uncle Max, and it involves me on every level when I call her and shes sobbing on the phone and I can hear you and Tanya arguing" I appeared on the bottom on the stairs puling my coat on. "Ready?" Joey took the bag from me and took my hand.

"Don't you dare walk out that door Lauren" I was torn, I needed Joeys comfort but knowing how badly things would end up if I went made me question it. Mom suddenly appeared behind him, mascara and tear tracks down her face.

"Let her go Max," Mom looked at Joey who had his arm around my waist why was he doing this "Thank you Joey, she needs Looking after" mom smiled at us and slightly smirked at me.

"I know she does, She can stay with me as long she needs to"

We slowly walked back to his flat at the end of the market, there was a silence but an easy silence that wasn't by any means awkward. "Why are you doing this?" Joey fumbled with his keys in the lock, my question catching me off guard slightly. He pushed me through the door, and turned to me, the only light from the street outside.

His hand came to rest on my shoulders, his eyes burning into mine, a small hint of something new in them; I just quite couldn't put my finger on what it was. "Because, I want to help you Lauren, I want to look after you and take care of you, you deserve better." His hand suddenly moved to my face, he brushed a small strand of hair behind my ear and smiled. I swallowed loudly and closed my eyes savouring the feel of his warm skin on mine; it took everything in my power not to kiss him.

Noticing the tension Joey dropped his hand and picked up my bag "You can have the spare room for as long as you like" he opened the door and showed me into it "Get some sleep I'll see you in the morning" I nodded before he stepped across the hall into his room. I gripped the side of the door frame leaning heavily onto it the floor becoming very interesting to look at. "Night" He turned quickly and shut his door, leaving my standing bewildered.

"Night" I exhaled through my nose my voice a whisper He was killing me .

**So a near kiss but not quite ? I'm loving protective Joey and I think he definitely has feelings no? hope you enjoyed xxx**


	6. fireworks

I woke up early next morning, I hadn't really slept much and by the sounds of it Joey hadn't either, the walls in has flat were paper thin you could practically hear everything. Most of the night I lay awake thought of joey in the next room completely killed me. I could hear him shuffling about in the night and at one point I's sure he vacated his room and went to another. Since the awkward "night" the atmosphere had definitely changed, this was way more than him playing the caring cousin, seriously he keeps calling me babe- which is like the hottest thing ever and he did this really odd thing last night, he tucked my hair behind my ear, I've never seen him do that before, I mean the babe thing he said to Lucy, although I'm adamant it sounds different when he says it to me, but the hair behind the ear, totally new. I rolled over in the bed reaching for my phone- 10am, maybe I had got some sleep after all. I noticed the flat seemed quiet I couldn't hear any movement which mean no Joey.

I Raced around the room like a lunatic, I quickly discarded my clothes id spent the night in and wrapped the towel around me. I edged open the door and came across a note stuck to it. I smiled reading it- "_Morning, hope you slept ok, make yourself at home, have food shower, whatever you girls do, Gone for a jog be back later Joey x" _I removed the note from the door staring at it for a few seconds before dragging myself to the bathroom in an attempt to stop myself over analysing every character, why wouldn't he put a kiss at the end, it's a normal thing right? Knowing Joey wasn't in made the shower much more relaxing, no chance of being disturbed and no room for a potential drama. Boy was I wrong. God knows how long id been in the shower I was used to having cold showers, as I was always the last up and all the hot water had usually been used so it was a novelty Just be standing under warm water, I'd not really appreciated it in my state yesterday. Id obviously been in there longer than I'd intended, because, Joey had returned.

I stood silently in the shower just letting my thoughts take me to a different world when he waltzed straight in the bathroom completely oblivious to the fact I was stood stark naked in the shower. I let out the loudest scream ever I didn't even know I was capable of going that loud and turned around in the shower so my back was to him.

"Oh my God Lauren I'm so sorry" I was sure I could hear a little laughter to his voice. I turned my head slightly and was surprised to see him gawping at me, his eyes gliding up and down my wet body. He swallowed loudly before blinking quickly.

"Oi Joey" I clicked my fingers at him getting more annoyed more than anything that he was still bloody staring at me! I wrapped my arms a little tighter around me trying to save me from any further embarrassment. I looked around the room for my towel which id stupidly left by the door. I sighed deeply before speaking to him again; luckily he'd now turned around but for some reason still hadn't left. "Can you pass me my towel please?"

I heard him shift around as he grabbed the towel, passing it to me rapidly. I pulled it around me and turned to face him. God he'd been jogging, he was slightly sticky from the heat but he actually looked edible. "I… I think I'd erm… better ye... I'll leave you to it"

Joeys POV

I left the bathroom cursing myself over and over, I should have expected her to be in there, this was Lauren after all she started her days about 3 hours after the rest of the world. I took a step out forward and my head fell back hitting the bathroom door a little harder than expected. I groaned loudly hearing Lauren do the same from the other side of the door. I couldn't understand how _normal _that felt. I shouldn't have but it did.

Deciding I needed something to take my mind of what had just happened I started distracting by making me and Lauren a coffee, knowing she'd be out soon. I actually needed to talk to her about something else as well. As I guessed Lauren came in just as the kettle boiled. Luckily, she was now fully clothed. Her eyes darted around the room looking at the boxes by the door.

"Why are my things here?" her face frowned trying to suss what was going on, she was quite cute when she was confused. "Oh god my dad's thrown me out hasn't he after yesterday oh no" I stepped closer handing her the drink, all previous awkwardness disappearing in an instant.

Seeing the look on her face change from confusion to fright was horrible to see, it just brought home to me how vulnerable she actually was. "No babe , I spoke to your mom this morning, If you want… which she thinks you will , I asked if they'd let you stay here"

"But I'm already staying" she wasn't quite catching on to what I meant

"Permanently" her eyes widened and mouth closed, crap this was a really bad idea, she thinks I'm really mad now. She looked like she was about slap me, as she slowly approached me. I don't think she'd even thought about what she was doing as her arms flung around my shoulders and she gripped my shirt really tightly. We stayed in the hug longer than we probably should have, but it was nice, she instigated it and she was comfortable with it .

"I really, can't thank you enough Joey, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"by the smile on your face I think I do… any way you aint bad company" She laughed slightly sitting in the chair. "well your stuffs there, the rooms yours, paint it whatever I don't mind.. I've got work in a bit but I'll help you when I'm back if you want"

*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*

The next few weeks had past unusually quick we'd been living _together _for just over a month but it felt like we'd always lived together. She was so easy to live with and get along with, I could never understand how Max and Tanya described her as a nightmare, she was far from it, ye she was lazy, lazy as hell but to be honest she is getting better, Half 9 the other morning. I nearly had a heart attack when I went in the kitchen to see her cooking. Yes Lauren cooks, quite well actually.

I stepped into the hallway after doing the shop and I could hear music basing through the flat. "Lauren… Babe?" No answer "Lauren where are you?" I listened a little closer frowning when I could hear Lauren singing in her room. The smell of paint became more apparent as I got nearer; she'd finally decided to paint after putting it on hold day after day for the last 3 weeks. It had taken a lot of encouragement for her to decorate the room and make it her own; she still doubted this wasn't a permanent thing.

Opening the door I saw her balancing precociously on the second to top step of the ladders roller in one hand try of pale yellow paint in the other. I froze staring at her, her legs looked super long covered by a very small pair of shorts teamed with t-shirt tied around her waist. I shook my head getting rid of the thoughts- that could and would never happen.

"You missed a bit" She turned round and noticed me leaning against the door frame, that cute confused look on her face again.

"Where?" she stepped down her top riding up revealing more of her waist, admiring the wall she'd began painting. I stepped forward picking up the paint brush from the floor.

"Right there" I moved the brush down her arm, she stared at me a slight smirk on her face.

"You did not just do that"

"Ooops… call it pay back for turning my white shirt pink with your red underwear!" she shook her head at me rolling her eyes, I just chuckled as she flicked paint at me. Before I knew it we were covered in paint and standing extremely close. Between the paint and the joking the atmosphere had somewhere along the line become very heated.

Lauren stumbled slightly as she stepped back into a pile of papers on the floor, my arms went around her waist, she sighed looking less than impress with the mess on the pair of us. I smirked an tucked a piece of hair from her face, and that was it, both our heads inclined forwards her lips connecting with mine. I started kissing her and was shocked to feel her reciprocating with more force, it felt like fire doing this, she was awakening something inside me that id not felt before. Our rhythm continued , my hand cupping the back of her head as hers looped around my neck. I could feel her heart beating against my chest we were that close, it increased with every second our lips remained connected. I reluctantly ended the kiss needing air before I was starved of oxygen. She inhaled deeply regulating her breaths as I just stared at out entwined hands.

She looked up at me, her eyes darker than their natural shade "What have we done?"

**So sorry its took so long to get this up … so they've finally kissed what did you think? Two more tomorrow and I'll be up dating TOTH xxx**


	7. playing with fire

Laurens POV

"What have we done?" I bit my lip nervously waiting for a response I was close to tears

"That shouldn't have happened" his hands dropped mine, me instantly missing the touch of his skin against mine. He closed his eyes almost as if he was trying to erase what happened.

I swallowed loudly an in attempt to bide some more time, but he was still standing here, we were still standing so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. God it was like I was on another planet, I don't think I've ever felt such a rush from kiss. My knees were still weak from its impact my heart thumping in my chest. Finally finding my voice I braved speaking. "It probably shouldn't have …. But it did" his face looked pained as if he was having an internal battle with himself, I actually wanted to say sorry for kissing him, even though he started it, I felt like I shouldn't have responded even though every bone in my body was telling me otherwise.

His fingers reached up to my face, slowly tracing patterns down the side of my cheek "This …whatever this is Lo, it can't happen" I went to talk but his finger moved to my lips silencing me. "You have no idea how much I want to do that again, how long I've been questioning that, I don't think you realise just how much I want this … but it can't happen it just can't" He wants this ? He actually wants this.

His forehead leaned against mine and I could feel my tears brimming "Tell me you didn't just feel that, tell me that you didn't feel how amazing that one simple kiss felt… Tell me Joey that you don't feel that there's something between us" I was practically shouting now pacing the room. Joey stood leaning against the wall watching me pace. "Tell me that everything you've done is because I'm just you cousin and not because there's this undeniable connection between us that I just can't identify"

"Yes Fine, I feel all of it Lauren, and I'm damn sure you feel the same, but you don't get it, we can't be together" his hands were working away the anger in his face, as his expression turned from desire to anger and frustration.

"So what, we're just going to ignore the fact that we want to be together, is that really what you think we should do ?" he quickly shook his which was actually quite a surprise.

"No, you know it's not what I want, but I can't give you the perfect relationship Lo, I can't give you the normality that you want, I just can't… you deserve better" I moved closer to him now wiping my eyes as I went.

"I don't want better Joey, I want you" I sounded so frail, I wanted to be confident when I said that but it came out so quiet, I'm surprised he even heard me. My hands dropped to rest on his chest , my one lying on his heart " what's this telling you to do?" I tapped my hand over his heart, his hand grasping mine stopping the movement.

"You know what my heart says Lauren I think you've always know" I watched him breath out deeply, "On top of the rest of it Lo, We're cousins- do you really think people will accept it ay? Do you think my dad will just let us play happy families no… I need to protect you form that babe"

"Don't, call me that please" I shook my head at him again, this was so hard "I don't care about anyone else joey, I'd happily never talk to any of my family or friends again if it meant I got to be with you"

I sensed we were going round in circles here as his response was still the same although he looked like he was really struggling to keep up this facade. I moved back from him and sat on my bed, my bed in his flat that he'd asked me to come and live in. This was messing with my head. I dropped my head to my knees and couldn't help the sob that left my exhausted body. Within seconds Joey was next to me, his arm went around my shoulder, no he didn't get to do this, he didn't get to say everything he just said and then comfort me. I wriggled slightly trying to shrug him off but he just tightened his grip and pulled me into him, my head crashed to his chest and the flood gates were open, he must think I'm so pathetic.

"Hey, come on, it's alright, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset I really didn't" His hand ran up and down my back soothing away the sobbing, and it was working, within a few minutes "Look, at what we're doing to each other already I'm already hurting you" He abruptly stood from the bed, I suddenly felt lost and alone.

"You should go, I can't be around you right now" he didn't move, what was he playing at.

"I'm not leaving you like this… You need to understand Lo this…"

"I get it Joey, You don't want me" I spoke stronger than last time, more edge and confidence to them. I saw him wince at my words.

"Don't you get it…? I do want you, I've wanted you from the very second I set eyes on you, but I knew you were off limits so I backed off, It's been killing me Lauren, that kiss was fucking amazing, no girl has ever had that effect on me, I feel that every time I see you"

"You can't do this to me, you can't keep telling me all these things and expect me to just take them and be ok with them, this between us have never been normal joey, we both know that, and if we can't act on those feelings then I think it's best if I move back home don't you?"

"You don't have to do that… I told this is basically our flat" I rolled my eyes at that "Ok bad phrasing, please Lo don't run away from this, we can sort it"

"Just go Joey Please" I saw him nod before walking towards the door, He paused and took a sharp breath in.

He turned round and looked direct in my eyes "Please don't Leave" He looked genuinely upset I was going to leave.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay Joe" I raised my eyebrow not expecting a response and definitely not the one he gave.

"Because I think I'm falling in Love with you"

**Well there we go … the aftermath of the kiss what do we think Please if you read leave me a review I love to hear what you think, and I do incorporate your ideas in if I can, there'll definitely be another chapter later … but do we want an extra of this one or a chapter of my other fic Tale of Two hearts ? xxxx**


	8. 1st piece clicks

"What ?!" My eyes widened had he really just said he was falling in love with me

"I think I'm falling in Love with you" yep that's what he said, his hands rubbed over his face a slight wash of fear rushing through me about what would happen next. I saw him smile slightly and laugh awkwardly "Since you've been here I've not even spoke to another girl… I've knocked every single one of them back"

"Why?" Ok now we were actually getting somewhere, he edged forward with slight hesitation and came and stood closer to the bed his eyes staring deep into mine.

"Because none of them were you" His hand reached for my face softly tucking hair behind my ear. My face automatically rested into his palm, a felt my face slowly heat as his head inclined forward, our noses brushed together. "You are well and truly under my skin Lauren Branning and its going to kill me if you leave here".

"I can't stay here like this Joey it's too painful, Your saying one minute that we can't be together and the next you say your falling in love with me." I was so emotional today; I hated the fact he could have this effect on me.

"Because I want you to know how much you mean to me Lo, I can't carry on much longer without you knowing how I feel" he breathed in deeper "I needed to get everything across to you no matter how contradicting."

Now I was twice as confused again, I didn't understand where he was going with this "so what are you saying, that now you've said everything you feel better and I should basically ignore what you said and go back to normal?" I stood up and walked towards him "Because I can't do that Joey, I think my heart would actually break."

His arms extended and reach down grasping my hands with his, "I'm saying that it won't be easy, god It'll probably be the hardest thing we ever do… but don't think I can be without you either Lauren… if you've really thought this through and are willing to take the risk, I want to risk it all with you" I fell into his body, his arms snaking around my waist pulling me tight.

"Please tell me you meant every word of that, you're being truthful and want this as much as me." I needed to know it wasn't just a guilt thing or a well-executed plan to get me to stay. A watched a small smile take to his lips as he stared with nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"I want you Lauren… despite what I said I don't think I could have left this alone, there was always going to be more to us" I sighed contentedly as Joeys lips pressed a kiss to my forehead "we take things slow, I'm not rushing you in anyway"

"We take things a day at a time… Just us two" his lips lowered more this time and pressed a kiss to my lips, I would never be bored of this. I responded without hesitation, I could feel him smile into the kiss his tongue running seductively over my bottom lip testing the waters, In my head there was no water to test, I'd waited so long to be doing this. I heard him release a satisfied groan as out tongues brushed together, his hands moved their position from my face, one tangling in my hair the other splaying across the bare skin of my back. Everywhere he touched he left a trail of heightened sensitivity my skin burning under his movements.

Eventually we pulled apart both of us smiling with satisfaction "so we doing this?"

"Definitely doing this babe" He smiled quickly kissing me again.

"Now stop distracting me, I've decorating to finish" I looked at him, a little teasing wouldn't hurt. I pushed myself from his embrace bending down extra slowly to retrieve the roller and paint try from the floor. I could feel his eyes burning me as I continued to stretch up and down the wall.

"You look really hot right now you know?" I blushed slightly feeling him step nearer, his arms slinked around my waist his fingers brushing against my sides, I laughed and squirmed under his touch. "Oh babe, are you ticklish?"

"No" I just about managed to choke out the words as he continued his ministrations gradually working up my sides. "Ok ok I surrender" I held my hands up as he finally stopped tickling me.

"Come I'll help, get it done in twice the time" I nodded and handed him the paint brush. Joey was right, as he pretty much always is, it took around an hour or two and the room was looking a little more loved than it was before, Joey had carried on painting the remaining wall while I put my things around, finally comfortable enough to feel that this would last especially now.

"Hmmm, nice work Mr Branning" I laughed as he put the picture on the wall.

"Fancy decorating my room next, this is way better" I Laughed and flopped into the chair in the corner

"No chance" He rolled his eyes at me and glanced at his watch, I pouted knowing he'd got to go to work now.

"Sorry baby" He kissed me again, each kiss got better and better, more meaning behind each one "I don't finish 'til 3 so I'll see you in the morning" I nodded and leaned up on my tip toes pressing one last quick kiss to his lips.

**Only a small chapter but I'll try and update again later… Tale of two hearts should be up soon Thank you for all the reviews of the last chapters! What would we like to see next ? xxx**


	9. 2nd piece fits

A couple of weeks passed and things with joey were perfect, we were like a usual couple living together, shopping together, and sleeping together. As much as I hate to admit it and we both said we'd take things slowly, it had only taken a few heated kisses and another bathroom encounter for us to take that step. And my god was it amazing, it wasn't rushed or a bit of fun, it was pure undeniable Love making. I was pretty sure he'd regret it the day after but waking up next to him was just the most amazing feeling, almost as good as the sex it's self if I'm perfectly honest. I think Joey was just as surprised as I was at how fucking incredible it was. We knew straight away it was different with each other it, it was like this was the second piece of the jigsaw that was us.

I lay on the sofa admiring our work, we'd done a half decent job to be honest, Finally giving in Joey had let me decorate the living/dining room, it wasn't terrible, Joey had really good taste in furniture but the paint and wallpaper looked like they'd been rejected from the 1900's. It had taken a few days, mainly because of our impromptu paint fights which then resulted in arguments then very hot make up sex- I swear he'd wind me up deliberately just so we'd have sex, not like I minded. Joey was working a double shift again tonight, 8-3 and I wasn't looking forward to being alone, I'd had another encounter with my dad who was just acting plain childish and was refusing to talk to me until I'd move back home when was he getting the message I wasn't going back, you'd think after 3months living with Joey he would understand.

Joey had only been gone an hour tops and I actually felt like I missed him, sad I know. He was as gutted as me about his long shift tonight, and had had a mini strop about leaving me, eventually id promised I would be fine and id call if there were any problems- which I was sure there wouldn't be. I plodded around the flat unpacking the shopping we'd done earlier in the day, I was becoming quite the little house wife now. I sat in the chair in the kitchen, staring out the window when the door buzzer sounded.

"Hello?" I picked up the intercom groaning when I realised who it was

"Can you let me in Lauren, we need to talk"

"Fine but you best not kick off Dad" I buzzed him in taking a deep breath; he was going to be adult about this even if I was the only one. I stood aside, and let him through the door, I watched actually quite shocked as he marched through to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. "Oh hello daughter, nice to see you" I replied sarcastically. "Well?" I could see him staring at me before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, he went to light it before I took it from him "Erm I don't think so you wanna smoke do it elsewhere not I'm my flat and especially not in my kitchen."

"Your flat?" he questioned shoving the lighter back in his pocket. "Oh come on Lauren, you made your point now, just come home please your mom misses you so do I we all do"

"what and listen to you argue 24/7 no thanks, I'm happy here"

"Me and your mom have sorted things" I scoffed they never sort things

"Right so when I spoke to mom the other day you hadn't just had a row over your impending divorce dear father no ? and this morning when you rudely argued with me mom wasn't shouting at you and you hadn't just walked out of the house and slammed the door behind you indicating you'd had another row ? and…"

"Ye alright Lauren I get the point" he carried on staring around looking at the kitchen "Aint joey bored of you scrounging off him yet"

"I don't scrounge thanks very much, I pay my way" he was really irritating me, actually upsetting me more than anything, I desperately wanted Joey here, he always knows how to calm me.

"What you pay with, Monopoly money" he laughed, at least someone found him funny

"No I still draw and sell my pictures online, I make a decent amount to split the bills and rent and I have money left for me too" I knew he wasn't expecting that answer, he was expecting me to have failed and for Joey to be keeping me.

"not very big is it" I rolled my eyes it really was any question goes now

"It's big enough… what's with all the questions Dad, 'cus I told you I aint moving back home. I'm happy, Joeys happy, it's a nice place and we get on , so I see no problem."

"That's what you think now Lauren, give it a couple more weeks, when your sales slow and Joey gets bored of your mess and laziness and endless drinking , and sends you packing, you'll be coming running back to us… we can put up with you but Joey shouldn't have to, don't be a burden to him "

Wow that hurt. I couldn't quite comprehend he'd just said that, I wiped the tears form my eyes "I'd like you to leave now please" He went to talk "NOW!"

*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*

I lay on the bed staring at the celling absorbing what my Dad had said. I leaned over to the side and grabbed Joeys Jumper id been lounging around in, I brought it close to me holding it tight, even though he wasn't here, the jumper smelt of him and brought me some comfort. I wiped my eyes again, what if Dad was right what if Joey was doing this because he felt like he had to ? Was I becoming a problem to him?

I heard the front door close about half hour later, was it really that time already, Joey usually got back about 20minuets after his shift so it was probably about 20past 3. I sighed instantly feeling better knowing I was no longer alone in the flat. I sighed heavily, still feeling slightly emotional even after 5 hours the argument was still fresh in my mind. I watched as my door edged open, a crack of light from the hall flooding into the room. I saw Joey standing there a concerned look on his face.

"what you still doing awake?" his voice was laced with concern, He'd discovered after about a week of us being together I liked my sleep and I didn't appreciate been woke up at 3 in the morning when he came in from a late shift. Most nights if he's worked late he'd go into his room, which was now really the spare room as we usually slept in my room, I'd know the separate rooms wouldn't last long, partly due to the fact we hated being away from each other and partly because since decorating my room he said he like it more. But tonight was different, He'd come to my room despite the early hour.

"How did you even know I was awake?" I asked slight amused as I turned to face him.

"Just had a feeling, Have you been crying?" His brows frowned as he stepped in the room closer to me. "You have haven't you? What happened" He moved back to the door shutting it behind him before removing his clothes and slipping into the bed next to me. His arms reached over pulling me into his body. He smiled looked at his top gripped tightly in my embrace. "You missed me then?"

"Ye" my voice was rather childlike, I don't think it would have mad much of a different if id have tried to sound more powerful, my mind just seemed to melt around him these days. My head fell to his sold chest as his hands brushed against my back. He pressed a kiss to my head knowing it comforted me.

"You going to tell me what happened?" My fingers doodled across his chest whilst I thought of my answer.

"Am I a burden to you?" I lifted my head from his chest to look at him.

"What? No ! Why would you think that?" his eyes looked sad, not because I'd asked but because I thought so little of myself.

"Something my Dad said," Joey tensed as I mentioned my Dad, He and Dad had got on well at first, but things went sour when Joey kind of stole my away from them. "He came round and said all these things about me being a problem and being lazy and a drunk and you'd get bored of me and send me home" His head dipped layering kiss after kiss to my head, his hand brushing the tears away.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you, I had a feeling he'd do something else. Baby, you got to believe me, I'm never getting bored of you, I Love living with you, and you're not messy or drunk. And there's no way I'm sending you home – ever."

"I love you" I suddenly piped up, we'd both said we were falling in Love but never the actual words, but that moment felt right. I sensed Joey moving me from his embrace, Id ruined it. But he sat up slightly so his face was hovering over mine, a soft warming smile on his lips.

"I love you too" he met my lips in a long sweet kiss before pulling my back into his arms. "I never dreamed I'd ever have a girlfriend like you" I smiled; he'd just called me his girlfriend. "I love that I can call you that"

I looked at him a little closer and kissed his lips again before falling back to his chest my ears becoming heavy. "I love to hear you say it" I mumbled feeling his chest vibrate slightly as he laughed.

"Come on get some sleep beautiful, we can sort things with your so called dad tomorrow"


	10. another piece in

I woke the next morning a little more confident with the way things had panned out yesterday, I'd happily fallen to sleep with Joeys help, his breathing and presence alone assuring me I definitely wasn't a problem to him. I gently unravelled myself from Joey, the cool air of the room unwelcomingly replacing the warmth of Joey. This was usually our routine now, Id usually wake first shower and eat and Joey would be up a while later.

"Come back to bed" I felt myself being tugged back down to the covers, Joey's gravelly voice a perfect sound to hear first thing in the morning. Before I could protest, he'd pulled me so I was straddling him. "Morning" He kissed me deeply on the lips and then trailed the kisses down my body, there was no denying where this was going. I let out a satisfied groan as his hands gripped my waist and swiftly turned us over. He stared down into my eyes his dark with pure lust. "you're so beautiful" I felt the colour rise in my cheeks as I turned my face in the pillow slightly, his finger quickly lifted my chin back up so I was forced to look at him "So beautiful, so sexy, so clever" he punctuated each word with a kiss as he descended my body proceeding to remove my top- it appeared it was at a slight disadvantage in the clothing area. The tope was soon flung to the floor and it was about now I'd be removing his but seeing as he wasn't wearing one, this was pure torture.

I bit my bottom lip trying to hold in yet another moan as his hands cupped my bra, his index finger teasing the side of my body. Joey laughed as I wriggle beneath him desperately needing to speed things up I had no clue how long I'd last. "Good things come to those who wait babe" he smirked knowing he was getting to me, his hands continued to roam over my body leaving a trail of sensations wherever they went.

"God… Need you now Joe" as soon as I'd said that his hands dipped lowed tugging my knickers off, finally we were going places. My hands flicked the elastic of his boxers; he needed to be out of them right now. "Off". It was becoming much more frantic on both out parts now, we barely came up for breath as our mouths moved in sync, this is what had been on the cards since last night but we were both too tired.

"Lo" he chuckled as I rolled my hips, finally getting the message he pushed into me with ease, we both stilled for a few seconds knowing it wasn't a quick sex session that was needed here. My hands gripped his shoulders as we set a slow pace, Joey taking control, I tried to move us but he wouldn't let me and shook his head "Let me take care of you baby" He moved forward slightly reaching behind me and pulling me up. We were virtually sitting now, gently rocking with each thrust, intensifying everything. It had never been this good before. His one hand steadied my waist as he picked up rhythm but still gentle with his actions, his other hand entwined with my hair as we kissed. The kiss was what pushed it more and I could feel myself on the edge. "I love you baby" his words tipped me, as the fireworks shot through my body. I felt Joey follow shortly after, as we both regained our natural breathing patterns. It took a while before either of us moved, eventually Joey moved himself from me, and held me close, regaining our position before we woke.

"That was amazing baby" he breathed into my ear as I shifted still slightly amazed at how our sex had got better when it was pretty god damn amazing the first time.

"Thank you for loving me, and taking care of me" I kissed him back , not really needed to say anything else.

"You hungry?" he questioned rolling over to the side of the bed pulling his boxers back on.

"Hmm, yes" Joey left the bedroom pressing a final kiss to my head, before stating that he was making breakfast. I sunk back into the sheets pulling Joeys shirt over my naked frame, fumbling for my knickers that had become lost in the sheets somewhere.

"Oh My God Lauren!" I heard Joeys shout from the kitchen, shit what the hell had happened. I shot from the bed and made my way to the kitchen, my feet meeting with an unwelcome liquid. "Stay there babe" Joey stopped me from going any further.

"What the hell happened" I looked around at the mess of the kitchen, It was flooded with foamy water.

"Pipes burst in the washer babe, blown the electrics by the look of it" Joey stepped towards me. "No bacon sarnie sorry babe… go get dressed I'll call the plumber see what he says, might have to stay somewhere else for a bit baby"

"Where the hell will we go ?" he shrugged his shoulders dialling the number for the plumber.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*

I sat in the bedroom throwing some things into a bag, this was just what we needed, no matter where we were we weren't going to be able to be together.

"You ok?" Joey came and pulled me into his embrace

"This sucks" I pouted, Joey sighed and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I held tighter to him "I packed some stuff for you"

"Thanks babe, the bloke said it would be about a week's worth of work for him and then another week for the electrician." Whilst id been packing Joey had had the plumber and that round, much to my annoyance, we'd been told it was unsafe to stay here because of the water and electrics posed a risk of fire.

"Does the insurance cover us?" Joey nodded he'd had full insurance for anything like this when he first rented the flat. "Well, there are a few options for us, Mom and Dad said we can both go there, I'll have my old room with Abi and you can have Oscars?"

"Well my idea was Derek's, but I like yours better at least we might get some time together ay?" He placed a small kiss to the corner of my mouth "I'll miss this" he sighed his fingers tracing over my cheek.

"I know me too" I pulled a sad face at him and picked up the bag id packed. "You ready?" He nodded and kissed me again, it was like he was getting in as many kisses while he still could.

"Love you babe" He places a final kiss to my lips and took my hand leading us out the door.

"I love you more" He smiled as I locked the door leaving a note for the landlord on the side, with our contact details and the address we'd be at.

"Not possible baby" I simply did love this man.

**Now I never write sex scenes because I think im crap at writing them so I hope this did it justice thanks again to all reviewers and the guest reviews who I cant respond to the reviews are really appreciated ! xxx**


	11. one piece in one piece out

**A/N The remainder of this story will be from Laurens POV unless I really feel we need it from Joeys view, I just find it easier to write as Lauren which makes for longer and faster updates :) Thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter you all obviously liked it haha enjoy this one!**

Me and Joey had been living at number 5 for the last three days and to say we were frustrated was a big understatement. We'd not even been able to steal a kiss that lasted longer than a few seconds and I was pretty sure Abi was becoming suspicious of our behaviour. We'd tried to keep things under wraps but the long we were away from each other the more we wanted to have some time together, like they say absence really does make the heart grow stronger. Mom seemed to be watching us like a hawk as well, I think she was just happy to have us there to be honest something new to take her mind off things.

"Morning Darling" she smiled as I took my seat next to Joey. His hand came to rest on my leg under the table, even the smallest of touches these days were enough to get me hot under the collar.

"Morning" he looked at me a slight glint in his eye as he saw my squirm at his hands movements. God was he trying to get us caught. His hand crawled slowly up my leg I coughed hiding the moan that had just left me.

"Honestly Lauren chew your food properly, and you might not choke" I looked at Joey who was desperately trying not to Laugh. "Any plans today Lauren?"

"Erm no, not really, I think im just going to have a nice long shower and just relax for the day" I smiled at her taking a bite of toast. I dared a glance at Joey who I could see in a little world of his own, no doubt picturing me in the shower, and what we would be doing if it was at home.

"That'll be nice sweetheart, You up too much Joey?" Joey looked at me a slight smirk on his face and then looked to my mom

"Got a bit of a work out planned, not being getting as much exercise since I've been here" yep and we all know why that is. My mom looked at him slightly questioning what he meant, before turning back to the worktop to finish Oscars lunch. I hit Joey across the arm pointing at him and silently telling him I was going to kill him. We were having our little mimed argument when mom suddenly turned round. Luckily we stopped in time and she didn't seem to notice.

"Right I'm off, please clean the bathroom out after you Lauren, I'm out all day and I do not want to come back to a house full of cleaning"

"Yes mom I won't make a mess" she said her good byes and left with Oscar which meant one thing Free house. The front door shut and we literally pounced on each other. Joey lifted me up my legs automatically wrapped around his waist; my hands worked tugging the t-shirt from him. Before I even got my bearings I noticed, Joey had moved expertly you to the bathroom, I was so caught up in kissing him I hadn't even realised we'd moved.

Usually this would have been something we'd take out time with but not today, I'd literally ripped the joggers from him and he wasn't wearing any boxers- obviously predicting or at least hoping for this this morning. Joey stepped in the shower turning on the water before pulling my clothing from me and dragging my under the water. He lifted me resuming our previous position; my back hit the tiles as he connected us. As much as we wanted this to last, the built up sexual tension soon had this turning into the quick fuck we had always called sleazy. But right now, as he moved within me with such speed and power, I seriously couldn't give a damn.

His lips caught mine as he moved into me more; our bodies flush so I was pressed against the wall, Joeys hard muscular chest the only thing keeping me there. My on hand twisted at the base of his neck grasping as the short hairs there. "Lo, Lauren" my name spilled from his lips as we both hit our highs together. My head dropped into the crook of his neck as I attempted to control my erratic breathing. Joey held tight to me obviously realising my legs had gone weak, as he place me gently back to the floor. He laughed when he saw my face.

"Still think a quick fuck is sleazy baby?"

"Definitely not" he laughed back finishing washing, although I was half tempted not to, as I wanted to keep the smell of Joey on me 24/7.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*

"Lauren?" I could hear My dad's voice shouting though the house he didn't sound happy "Down stairs now" yep definitely not happy. I slammed my sketch pad down on the side table, and plodded down the stairs. I felt like I was walking to my death. I went into the kitchen and my whole body froze. Mom, Dad, Abi and Joey were all in there staring at me as I walked in. "Sit…please" My dad said pulling a chair out. I looked at Joey as if to question whether they knew, he answered my silent question with a simple shake of the head. A slight wash of relief ran through me. If it wasn't that then what was it ?

"So, what's the family gathering about?" I said half amused, my face soon dropped when Dad held up something up by his fingers. Open condom wrapper, shit ! we'd left it in the bathroom.

"anyone wanna own up to it?" I could feel Dads eyes working around the table, stopping on Abi, Joey and then me. "Abi?"

"Yes because I've been home all day to use that and haven't I, do you really think I'd be that stupid to get caught as well I think you're looking at the wrong daughter" she got up and banged the kitchen door behind her.

"Joey?" God this was cringe-worthy. Joey stuttered over his words as Dad stared him down.

I sighed deeply "Fine, It's mine" Joey turned to look at me he looked quite proud I'd admitted that. Dad threw the wrapper on the table and rubbed his hands over his head.

"Sex in the middle of the day Lauren really?" Mom spoke up knowing Dad was probably about to kill me. "Honestly Lauren, who is he? Just a onetime thing, what?"

"Im not even dignifying that with an answer, my sex life has nothing to do with you" Id almost forgot Joey was in the room until I felt his hand slip into mine under the table.

"come on Lauren, answer your mother, is this what you do every day wait for us to go and a different boy everyday … you could get anything Lauren… you could end up knocked up Lauren"

"Dad!" my eyes widened looking between him and Joey who looked like he was ready to punch Dad.

"At least she's being safe Max." Mom attempted to sooth the argument, truth be told Me and Joey hadn't always been safe, I mean I was on the pill and we used condoms 90% of the time but once or twice we'd forgotten. But nothing ever came of it- thank god.

Mom and Dad started arguing again then Joey just looked at me with sympathy as my head hit the table. His hand brushed against my back. I thanked him with a simple smile. "If you're finished with me I'm going back to my room, I'll see you tomorrow." I felt Joeys eyes on me as I left, I now it wouldn't be long before he followed so I went to Oscars room where he was sleeping instead of my own.

It wasn't even a minuet when the bed dipped next to me and Joey pulled me into him "I'm so sorry babe, I was going to say it was mine but I spoke first" He kissed me softly

"It fine, I don't care, as long as they didn't realise" I smiled "I can't wait till we're back home"

Joey nodded "I know baby, go get some sleep ill see if I can speed them up back at the flat" I smiled gratefully kissing him goodnight "Love you"

"Love you too" I left Joeys room and walked into Abi, she glared at me

"What you doing in there?" she asked, asking slightly on edge.

"Just sorting some things with the flat, Mom and Dad are driving me made" she nodded seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"If you say so" she spoke with a slight laughter to her voice, I'm sure she knew something was going on- this was going to be hard the next week, Abi suspicious, Dad angry and me and Joey unsatisfied – not a good combination.


	12. Finding the next Piece

**Im aiming for two maybe three updates today so keep your eyes open ! here's the first …**

"Have I walked into a parallel universe or something?" mom and Abi walked into the kitchen looking stupidly surprised I was cooking I thought id make a dinner for everyone then maybe, just maybe I may not get some many lectures tonight. I ignored their comment and carried on cooking.

"hmm Is Lo cooking stir-fry ?" Joey questioned as he walked into the kitchen, I smiled and nodded, but mom and Abi shared a look that I didn't miss.

"What?" I turned to face them, if they'd got something to say they should just say it. Mom turned to Joey and then back to me.

"Does she cook at the flat Joey?" I rolled my eyes, neither of my parents had faith in me, I was like they were surprised I was able to even talk sometimes.

"Ye, Most nights actually, she's quite good actually" He smiled as he perched himself in a chair. "Why?"

"No reason, Just wondered… any help Lauren?" I nodded asking her to get the plates out and the chicken for me, everyone else was having prawns, but I had a thing against seafood.

"Dad and Oscar definitely not having any?" I questioned as I began plating up.

"No darling, just us girls and Joey… It looks lovely Lauren, thank you" We all sat down eating in a comfortable silence, it was the first time in a while it felt remotely like we were a family. Conversation started to flow easily between the four of us, as everyone tucked in. I'd taken a few mouthfuls of food and usually I'd eat the plate full and still be hungry, but i really didn't feel like eating this today, I pushed the food around the plate slightly, feeling slightly sick as I brought another forkful to my mouth. I dropped placed the fork back on the table and moved the plate away. I could feel Joeys eyes on me, it was evident he was concerned.

"You alright Lauren?" This time he didn't hold back with his concern. I nodded despite feeling like crap..

"Ye I'm just not that hungry anymore, are lot ok to wash up and stuff I think I need a lie down?"

"Ye go on, you might have had too much heat today Lauren." Come to think of it spent most of the day with Whitney in the park and It was hot outside, then in come back and cooked the heat of the cooking had made me feel worse so Mom was probably right. I made my way upstairs and fell to the bed, opening the widow to let some air in.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*

God knows how long id been asleep, no too long id guessed because it was light outside still, then again, it stayed late till nearly ten this time of year. I moved slightly on the bed and saw Joey sitting on the edge. "Hmm How long have you been there?" he smiled moving my hair from my face.

"About two three minutes, I thought I'd come check on you" He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my head.

"You shouldn't be in here … you'll get caught" I groaned as he shifted to sit next me.

"Abi has gone to spend the night at Jay's , Oscars at Sharon and Jacks and Your mom and Dad are at the Vic… so don't panic." I closed my eyes and shuffled back into him, my head falling to his chest. "You feeling any better?"

"Not really, I feel sick too, I don't think I'd cooked the chicken properly" He looked at me slightly sceptical

"Do you want me to skip work ?, Im only in for an hour, just got to sign for a deliver and stack it" I shook my head.

"No you go, I'll be fine, I promise" He kissed me softly before leaving for work. Seconds after the front door had closed I felt so sick. I jumped from the bed, which just added to the problem, and pounded to the bathroom, my head was spinning and I had stomach cramps, I was pretty sure this was food poisoning. I leaned over the toilette and threw up. Wishing Joey could be here.

**Next chapter will be up soon :) do you think Joey will be caught looking after Lauren ? and is there another underlining issue with Lauren ? **


	13. answers

Joeys POV

I couldn't rid the horrible feeling that I shouldn't have left Lauren, I had that feeling again where I could sense there was something wrong. Luckily for me the delivery had come early so I was only about 20minuets. I sprinted back to no.5 in a desperate bid to make sure Lauren was alright.

I opened the door, half expecting there to be some commotion as there usually was, but it was silent. "Lauren ? you awake?" I got no answer, it was unusual for her to be asleep again after she'd just woke up.

"Joey" her weak voice sobbed from upstairs, sending my head into overdrive. I sprinted up the stairs to find her slumped on the bathroom floor. I moved to her, lifting her weak body from the floor. I had no idea how long she'd been there. "Come on baby, I got you, let's get you sorted" I don't think she was fully aware of what was happening, but she was clinging pretty tightly to me. He face was pale and clammy and streaked with mascara.

"Why didn't you call me ay?" I asked tucking the covers over her

"Didn't wanna worry you… feel better now anyway" I smiled and went to get up but Lauren grabbed my hand "lay with me?"

"I was just going to get you some water babe, I'll be right back." I went to the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water, taking the bowel with me in case she was sick again, I doubted she'd have the energy to keep getting up to go to the bathroom. As soon as I was back in the room Lauren was sick again. As much comfort I could give was holding her hair and soothing her back. "You done?" she nodded lying back down in the bed.

"I feel really crappy Joey" she almost sobbed, as she got comfortable against me.

"Try and get some sleep baby, I'll be right here."

*JL*JL*JL*JL*JL*

I'd managed to stay with Lauren for an hour or so before having to make a quick exit when Tanya and Max came back. Fortunately I'd got the next week and a half off and so I could be around to make sure Lauren was alright, and we would be moving back to the flat at the end of the week which was even better. I'd heard the slight commotion in the bathroom again this morning, It was so hard not to go and hold her again but Tanya was helping her so I had no choice.

Me and Tanya were sitting in the kitchen when Lauren warily came in and sat in the chair next to me, her head dropped to her hands as she sat. She looked terrible.

"How are you feeling?" I asked pretty much already knowing the answer

"Still feel sick and dizzy" Lauren sighed stealing a quick glance at me before resting her head back in her hands. "I think I've got food poisoning."

Tanya dropped the cup she was holding thank god it wasn't glass, and froze to the spot, I looked at her puzzled but she shook her head as if to say I'll tell you later. Later wasn't good enough for me though… I wanted to know now. I felt Lauren sway slightly on the chair before breathing heavily.

"Right no arguing back up to bed… go on" Tanya ushered her out the room and returned a few minutes later, the troubled look on her face.

"She ok?" I observed carefully as Tanya rubbed her hands over her face.

"I don't think she is no" my face scrunched up "has she said anything about a boyfriend or Anything to you? Like has she had anyone back to the flat?" I shook my head

"Nope, she never goes out really, only with Whit, why?" Was she trying to trick me into saying something here, it sure felt that way? Tanya just remained silent, staring out to the window. "Auntie Tanya you alright?"

"Erm… I think Lauren might be pregnant" My eyes widened, the pieces suddenly all seemed to fit, it made perfect sense. She was off her food, being sick, stomach pains. What the hell was we going to do if she was pregnant, how would we explain it, Lauren have the baby and me just be on the side lines, we'd have to explain everything… Max would probably force her to have an abortion god it would break the family apart.

"Joey?" Tanya brought me back to earth "Sorry… just a bit of a shock you saying that… do you think Laurens thought about it being a possibility?" knowing Lauren probably not, all I wanted to do was go and hug her hold her kiss her tell everything would be ok, because at the end of the day, if she was pregnant and that's a big if, I know full well Lauren and that baby would be my main priority, I couldn't give a damn about what anyone else thought.

"I don't think she has joey… she's convinced its food poisoning, I mean don't get me wrong it could be but I think she do a test" Tanya remaind staring at me as I drank the last remains of my drink. "You get on with her well don't you?" I nodded, I have a feeling where this was going "maybe you could ask her get her to do a test ? she trusts you Joey more than she does Me and it will be less of a "thing" if you suggest it… she'll just think im having a go at her"

"I'll give it a go but don't expect miracles" I smiled at her as she left the kitchen and went off to work. I sat at the table thinking what I was going to say to Lauren, she'd probably freak out.

Deciding to bite the bullet I went to talk to Lauren. I walked in her room seeing her sat on the bed sketching. "Hey beautiful, your looking much better"

"I feel it, thanks for looking after me" she kissed my cheek gently and leaned into my open arms.

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to stay calm alright?" she looked really scared and I could only think I was about to make it ten times worse. "do you think you could be pregnant Lo?" she bit her lip and though for a second before shaking her head.

"I don't think so, I was on two weeks ago, and you cant tell that quickly can you?" I shrugged my shoulders I honestly didn't know.

"It makes sense though babe, you got all the symptoms and we aren't always safe let's be honest baby… I'll go and get a test and we can find out just to be sure ok" I stared into her beautiful eyes wiping the tears away as they trickled down her face. "Come here" She broke down into my arms, sobbing and saying she was sorry.

Eventually she pulled away and wiped her eyes "Go get the test" she smiled weakly as she handed me money.

"Don't be so stupid, I'm not going to make you pay for a test baby this is my doing to" I raised my eyebrows at her as she put the money away. "I'll see you in a bit babe"

I'd deliberately gone to a shop outside of the square, I knew the second anyone saw me buying a test big rumours would be started. The looks I got when I got the tests would have easily killed, I forced a smiled at the women in the shop before leaving and driving back to the square. I wasn't too long but found Lauren waiting on the bottom of the stairs when I returned. I held the box out to her and she speed up the stairs into the bathroom.

It was about 5 minutes later and I'd heard nothing, I was sat on the floor outside the bathroom door. Suddenly the door flung open, I stood up seeing Lauren in tears holing the test. she fell into me as my arms encased her. I was guessing a positive result. She cried hysterically. "come on Lo, calm down baby, Its alright, it's ok"

"Its negative" she whispered

"Then why are your crying?" I smiled softly, did Lauren actually want a baby.

"Because I thought I was and that we would be broken apart by it and Dad would kill you and I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you"

I chuckled slightly "I aint going nowhere, and I wouldn't have been if that test was positive. I Love you Lauren, no matter what babe, we're together – always."

**So a bigger chapter there… did I trick you slightly into thinking Lauren was pregnant? Maybe another chapter today if you really want one ? xxxx**


	14. Breaking to pieces

**ive got really into writing this today so hope you like… **

Laurens POV

The next week passed super quick, the pregnancy scare had really thrown the wind up us and with the initial shock that we'd actually put ourselves in that situation, things were back on track. Mom had been satisfied with the negative result when I'd shown it her, and relented deciding it was food poisoning. The sickness had stopped a day later and then then end of last Mother Nature told me I definitely wasn't pregnant, although it was a little earlier than usual.

Joey and I were moving back to the flat today- finally, after spending a week longer than anticipated at Mom and Dads, the flat was deemed safe enough for us to move back in, straight away my bags were packed, I couldn't get out of there quick enough, Mom was sad to see me go but I don't think I could say the same about dad- he was opening the door offering to carry the bags for us.

"Im going to miss you darling… and you Joey, It's been lovely having you living with us" Mom hugged me tight as Joe and I dropped the last of out bags back at the flat. I rolled my eyes at her managing to wriggle out of her embrace before she stopped my circulation.

"I'm literally over the road mom, all you have to do is call, I'm in most days, I work from home so, it's not like I'm not available" Joey smiled at my mom and I felt his hand rest on the bottom of my back where mom couldn't see, it was so nice to be able to do this again.

"You should come round for tea one night, Lauren can cook again" I turned round and raised my eye brows at him.

"Oh will I now?" he nodded and laughed, oh to kiss him right now and wipe that smirk of his face.

"That would be lovely Joey thank you, I'll leave you to unpack… look after yours selves". We waved bye and shut the door. Both of staring into each other's lust filled eyes. Shame I was still on, else this could have been an interesting night. I felt myself being backed into the door as Joeys lips attacked mine, a deep groan left his lips as our tongues danced together and I bit his lip softly. This kiss had been building for days.

It was perfect to be sleeping in the same bed again, not doing anything, there was no needed to – no right now, Joeys arms fitted perfectly around me as we slept so much more effectively when we were next to each other. The next few weeks Joey had returned back to work and our old routine fell back into place only difference was, we were being much more cautious as My dad had started to get really suspicious, He'd even caught us in a very awkward position when we were out for dinner- obviously we'd not expected Dad to turn up it was completely coincidence.

This morning Joey was at work and I'd decided to pay him a little visit, I'd planned us a weekend away so I needed him to swap his day off with Matt (the other barman). I narrowly avoided my Dad again, he was like a hawk after catching us the other day. Im sure him and Abi were in cahoots to catch us out, they both shared the same suspicions.

"Hello Gorgeous, what you doing here?" I smirked as he carried the crates behind the bar.

"Hmmm wouldn't you like to know, anyone about?" He shook his head and smiled leaning over the bar kissing me. "Want a hand?" I could see there was a lot to be done and the quicker he was finished here the faster we could get back home.

"If your offering" he laughed and pointed to some decorations "They need sticking up it's a beach night in here tonight" I nodded making a start on the decorations.

"Lauren You ok?" I could faintly hear his voice, I had no idea what was happening, I felt dizzy again – bad mistake not eating this morning "wow wow I got you" I felt his arms snake around my waist as my body feel to the floor, I remember hitting my head on the way down and that was pretty much it. I could hear a dull argument around me as I drifted in and out of what I assumed was consciousness- definitely wasn't a coma. I made out Joeys voice which brought some comfort but the other kind of counter balanced the security I was gaining from Joey.

My eyes flickered open, quickly shutting again blinded by the light. I quickly realised I was in hospital, but why ? I felt a dull ache in my stomach and a pounding headache was quick to make it's self known. I groaned feeling claustrophobic, id got wires attached to me, all I know is id fainted- this usually didn't warrant a hospital stay. I forced my eyes open, willing them to identify what was happening. My eyes sprung to the side to see Joey sitting by the side of my bed. He smiled weakly at me, I could see he had been crying.

"Don't ever do that to me again" He clasped our hands together bringing them to his lips.

"What happened?" I croaked my mouth slightly dry. Joey handed me a cup, holding it still for me as I took a sip.

"You fainted in the club, and hit your head, knocked yourself out" he smiled his hand making the signature move of tucking my hair behind my ear. "Doctor's coming back in in a bit to check you over, make sure there's no lasting damage" He smirked as I rolled my eyes. "Your mom and Dad are here too"

"I know, I heard you and dad arguing, does he know about us?" I wasn't sure if that's what they had argued about.

"No, he don't , we argued about you though, he wants you back home, Your mom told him you weren't." I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes and quickly dropped Joeys hand has Mom and dad came in followed by the doctor.

Mom hugged me and smiled making sure I was ok but Dad stood in the corner giving evils to Joey. "Right Lauren, I've got some results for you so I'd like everyone to step outside for a bit." shee looked at Mom, Dad and Joey ushering them all to leave.

"But were here parents we have a right to know what's wrong with her" I rolled my eyes and was relieved when the doctor spoke up.

"I'm afraid Mr Branning your Daughter is 18, therefore you have no right at all to know what's wrong with her, if she wants to tell that's her choice, but it's against the law for me to tell you without Laurens consent and she's made it pretty clear she wants to be told alone. So if you don't mind?" She held open the door holding it there until they all walked out and then shut it behind her.

"Right Lauren, well as you know you passed out …" I couldn't do this alone I needed Joey with me.

"Sorry, erm is Joey allowed to be in here?" I asked looking at her,

"If that's what you want, then yes that's fine, but I have to tell you Lauren some results are of a personal nature."

"No I want Joey in here please?" she nodded and opened the door giving me a smile.

"Joey… Lauren wants you in here if you don't mind" I heard him move and he was next to me in seconds. The doctor shut the door again giving us the privacy. Joey sat in the chair again; I gave him a grateful smile as he took my hand holding it tightly.

"Right Lauren, are you alright for me to go ahead?" I nodded I was much more comfortable now. "Well, you know that you fainted when you were with Joey and he told us you hit your head on the table as you fell, so we glued the cut as it wasn't too deep and that should heel nicely in the next few weeks. Now Joey said that you'd been Ill a few weeks ago and thought you had food poisoning is that right ?" I hummed responding I had a feeling what she was going to say and I think Joey did too as his hand tightened on mine. "Well I don't think I as food poisoning" My head dropped slightly joey moving his chair closer as we awaited the inevitable "Did you know you were pregnant Lauren?" Shit.

Joey looked at me as the tears fell "She took a test and it was negative, and the sickness stopped."

"I've had a period too" I was slightly confused how this was possible.

"home pregnancy tests can give false negatives, especially if you're not that far along in the pregnancy. Sickness can come and go, baby my not have likes something you'd eaten it could be anything. As for the bleeding, it can often be confused with a period in early pregnancy its nothing to worry about."

I remained frozen – not having a clue what to do or say, I could only just remember how to breathe. My eyes moved to Joey who seemed stupidly calm for this situation. "Lo" Joey nudged me, as the doctor had obviously been trying to get my attention.

"Hmmm?" the doctor smiled as I came from my day dream.

"I'm going to send a nurse through in a while to give you an ultrasound to make sure theres no issues, here's some leaflets about your options, and I suggest you talk things through with baby's dad" she glanced at Joey, I think she'd guessed we were together "Just remember though Lauren, this is yours and dad's decision. Not your parents" I nodded thanking her before she left.

Joey stood and moved me over on the bed as he sat next to me I edged away slightly not wanting to cry on him again "Come on" he put his arm over my shoulder resting on the pillow. I looked at him with a look of desperation. It took one second before I broke down- again. At least I could blame my hormones. "Oh babe" his arm pulled me to him. I could feel his hand brushing up and down my back and his chin rested on my head. "It'll be ok, I promise you" I was just praying it would be.


	15. picking up the pieces

"Lauren can I come in?" mom put her head around the door, I looked at Joey who was still holding me tight on the bed, I'd just about controlled my crying and couldn't really care anymore. Joeys eyes moved to mine, him reading me with in seconds.

"You best come in" Joey moved us on the bed so mom could see me.

"What's going on Lauren?" Mom stood at the end of the bed, I could tell she looked upset, but she didn't look angry. I held Joeys hand knowing full well mom could see, but I didn't really care now, I was pregnant with his baby, no one could stop me being with him, it was just deciding if I wanted this baby or not. "Lauren… I'm not stupid…what's the doctor said?"

I sighed deeply the tears falling again "I'm pregnant mom and I'm with Joey"

"I know…" she moved to the side of the bed sitting on the edge of it. I was taken aback by what she said how could she have possibly have known. "I've known about the pair of you since Joey came and got you from home that night and Joey stood up to your dad, telling him that you deserved better. I knew then he liked you" She looked at Joey "I was just waiting for something to happen between the two of you, Laurens liked you for months Joey" She must have read the confused look on Joeys face as he laughed slightly " I'm her mother Joey, I see everything, even when she doesn't realise it I'm watching her."

"Im really sorry mom" she shook her head "I am, I know you must think is wrong but us being together- it's the best thing that's happened to me mom"

"And Me, I'd had feelings for Lo, for a long time, I just didn't think she felt the same, but she did, I want to look after Lauren, I know this isn't the best of situations but whatever Lo decides I'll be right there with her." I leaned up lacing my finger through Joeys hair and quickly kissing him.

"You really love her don't you?" Mom asked staring at the two of us.

"More than anything" he smiled down at me.

"Mom? Please don't say anything to dad; He'll kill me when he finds out im pregnant let alone knowing its Joeys."

"He'll find out sooner or later Lauren, but no I won't tell him, have you decided what you're going to do?" In all honesty I hadn't really given much thought to it, I was trying to get over the fact I was actually pregnant.

"Joey?" I saw mom look up to him and he shook his head. I think I knew what he wanted, He'd say everything would be fine, we'd cope and take we'd each day as it comes. And I honestly wanted to believe him.

"Erm, no we haven't really spoken about it really, I think Lo's in a bit of shock to be honest" to right I was shocked. "she knows my opinions on this though, I told her before"

Mom nodded understanding what Joey was saying, but I just kept myself curled into Joey, he was all I wanted right now. The door opened and a young nurse came in "Lauren Branning is it ?" I nodded "We ok to take a look at baby?" Now I was scared I think Joey sensed it as he nudged my arm and leaned down whispering in my ear.

"stay calm baby, you don't even have to look at if you don't want to, they just need to check it's ok, you decide after I'll stick by you no matter what you chose" His words melted my heart and I was 100% sure they'd probably be breaking his.

"Ready?" the nurse questioned. I nodded and shifted down the bed. Mom went to leave to give me and Joey some time but I really needed my mom.

"Can mom stay too please?"

"Ye that's fine" I remained silent looking at Joey, holding his hand tightly. He and mom were to the right of the bed the nurse on the left. I could feel the nurse prodding at my stomach with the scanner moving the gel around. "Everything looks perfect Lauren, I'd say you were about 3 months pregnant a little less, there we go" I saw Moms hand rest on Joeys shoulder, a massive smile on her face as the nurse turned the screen, Joey also had a smile on his face too his eyes glued to the blurry image. I couldn't look; looking would make it all the more real.

"Babe, I know I said you didn't have to look but I think you should see this." I shook my head "I know your scared baby, just look," I turned my head to the screen and bit my lip, I had no idea what I was expecting to see, I let out a cry as this little thing on the screen actually looked like a baby, it was part of me and Joey growing inside me. I turned to joey he was smiled at me with his most loving smile.

"Keep it" I whispered, I doubted he'd heard me but he brushed my hair from my face and kissed me, Mom reached for my hand, I knew she was happy about this. "I love you Joey"

"I love you too babe… I meant it before, I'm going to be with you 100% through this" I nodded and brushed my hand over my non-existent bump. The nurse had left at some point in mine and Joey's intimate moment. I hadn't been paying much attention to anything that she'd said I'd gone from feeling nothing for this thing in me to having this overwhelming feeling of love.

"was everything ok?" Mom Laughed slightly

"Yes Darling, she said your about 11 weeks and baby's perfect, you can go home tomorrow. Now you need to sleep, get some rest and I'll keep your Dad at bay , call me tomorrow when your home and we can sort everything else out"


	16. fitting them back together

"Alright?" Joey gently lowered me to the sofa, my head still hurting from the fall, Id been put on complete bed rest for the next week, and knew joey wouldn't be letting me do anything.

"Hum hmm" I smiled up at him curling my legs under me, I could see he looked concerned; it was like he thought I would break every time I moved. "I feel fine honestly babe, I'm just really tired." he frowned at me slightly a slight smile behind it though.

"Promise?" he questioned, pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa and tucking it over me. This was like a déjà vu of the first time I'd ever stayed here, but this time it was under much different circumstances.

"Yes I promise you" I sunk further into the cushions making myself more comfortable.

"Right well, I'm going to sort you stuff from the hospital and then I'll call you mom and Sharon" he hovered by the side of the sofa passing me the TV remotes

"Sharon?"

"You really think I'm going to leave you on your own the rest of this week, you've been told complete rest, and I'll be making sure you get exactly that." He raised his eyebrow at me

"The whole week though Joe? I don't need babysitting, anyway we're going to need the money" I smiled at him to soften my words but he knew I was being serious.

"Fine, today though I'm having off and you already made me swap with Matt so I'd got the week end free" He stopped speaking staring at my face. Id completely forgotten about the weekend away I'd booked us, It was only a city break but I'm pretty sure Joey wouldn't be letting me go anywhere. "Babe?"

I sighed deeply as his hand reached for my hair "I'd booked us a weekend away" He smirked, obviously guessing my intensions behind him swapping his day off. "We were going to go to into the city; id booked us a hotel and everything" I pouted sticking my bottom lip out causing him to chuckled and kiss my head softly.

"Would have been a perfect idea baby… where's the details? I'll call and rebook for when you're better."

"I told you I'm fine Joey" I opened my eyes wide staring at him until I received a knowing look from him "In the kitchen second draw from the fridge." He kissed me again smiling against my skin, I could feel myself dropping to sleep more and more by the second. I was only just aware of Joey leaving the room as I felt sleep take over, I was exhausted.

Joeys POV

After debating with the booking firm on the phone, I'd finally manage to reschedule the trip Lauren had booked. I'd left it a month knowing I wouldn't enjoy the break properly unless Lauren and the baby were fine. I know I was over thinking things but after yesterday, I couldn't stand the thought of losing either of them.

I walked back to the living room seeing Lauren fast asleep on the sofa, I reached over for the remote turning the TV off. She looked so beaten, I couldn't imagine the thoughts that were going through her head right now; I think she was still getting used to the idea of having a baby, even though last night at the hospital she had admitted she was slightly by the negative result first time round. To be honest I thought she had been but I just guess she was scared to admit it, and yesterday scared us both, especially when Tanya let on she knew about us I thought we dead there and then.

The flat's buzzer sounded and I guessed it would be Tanya, I smiled as Lauren murmured something in her sleep and she shifted beneath the blanket.

"Alright Tan?" she smiled as I let her in, my eyes couldn't help but drift to the bags of stuff she had in her hands. "Here let me take them" I took the bags and was surprised at how heavy they were.

"Thanks Joey" she shut the door behind her "How is she?"

"Sleeping, has been for the last few hours, she's in there, go in I'll make us a drink" I proceeded to the kitchen and made the drinks returning to the living room a few minutes later. Tanya was sitting in the chair opposite Lauren on the sofa, there was an element of pride written across her face as she watched her daughter sleeping. I sat on the sofa with Lauren gently lifting her feet into my lap.

"I'm scared Tan… I have no idea what I'm doing, Im putting on this brave face for Lo but deep down I'm terrified, and I know she is too." I stayed staring at the same spot when Tanya came and kneeled in front of me. Her hands rested on my knees as I tried not to cry.

"It's alright Joe, you're bound to be scared, every first time parent feels the same, god Joey your only 22 and Laurens only 18, you're going to be scared."

"What if I turn out like him…" It was a question that hd been digging at the back of my head desperate to makes it's self know. Tanya reach up and grasped my hand, her eyes full of sadness and happiness at the same time, it was hard to read.

"Listen to Me Joey, you are not him, you never will be, you love Lauren I can see that every time you're near her, and she loves you. That's the first hurdle crossed. You're going to make a brilliant father Joey, Just follow your heart" I nodded thanking her.

"are you ok if I pop out for half hour or so ? I want to get some time off work to spend with Lauren"

"Of course Joey, I'll stay" I nodded kissing Lauren quickly on the head and leaving "And Joey, don't worry so much, she'll be an amazing Mum"

"I don't doubt that for a second." I smiled and left for the club.

Laurens POV

I woke to a horrible sickening feeling in my stomach, not the best thing to wake up to really, I shifted off the sofa quickly, speeding to the bathroom. After throwing up the majority of the food id eaten this morning I felt slightly better. I sighed and stood up washing my mouth out. Turning to leave I saw mom standing in the doorway.

"Where's Joey?" she reached for me as I wobbled slight.

"Come on let's get you sat down, Joey's gone to the club, organises some time off" I rolled my eyes I know he would have done despite my protests.

"I told him not to" I opened the door to what was now officially our room, we hadn't spent a night in separate beds since we moved back to the flat. I saw moms face when she saw the room, I don't know what she was expecting, it was more than obvious that we were sleeping together; I was pregnant for god's sake. Mom held me tight as I lowered myself to the bed, plumping the pillows behind me.

"Well he wanted to, he wants to take care of you Lauren, you should let him Lauren, our going to need some help darling, especially when you're going to have to hide it" I sighed I knew it wasn't going to be easy but hearing Mom say it like that really brought it home.

"I have no idea what I'm doing mom, How will I cope, I know Joeys scared but he's trying not to show it and I'm petrified I'm so scared that I've got this things growing inside me and it's another life depending on me and solely me for the next 6 months or so. How am I meant to look after a baby when I can't look after myself " I was sitting like a blubbering mess in the middle of the bed. My hands had drifted to my stomach, not like there was much of a bump there- Yet. I felt the bed dip next to me and mom's arm drape over my shoulder.

"Listen Lauren, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, it's probably going to be one the most difficult things you're ever going to do. But honestly darling it'll be the most rewarding. Ive got my three beautiful babies, you'll always be my baby Lauren even when this one's here." Her hand came to rest on top of mine on my stomach. I wiped my eyes with the tissue and leaned onto mom a little more.

"Anyway this baby will have two of the most honest and loving people as parents I know, and if that don't make you feel better, there's a pile of stuff in the living room. I brought you some books over about being pregnant and some for when babies born. I think they'll be useful. You need to have some confidence darling; you'll do better than you think I know you will"

"Thanks mom" I smiled getting more comfortable back in the pillows. Neither of us had herd Joey come in he only made his presence known when he sat next to me on the bed. As soon as he sat down me body inclined closer to him. My head fell to his shoulder a much more comforting rest for my head than the pillows. Mom's hold released of me as I curled more into Joey. He placed a kiss to my head my eyes closing at the contact.

"You worried baby?" was I really that easy to read, I nodded my head and hummed. "I know I always say you shouldn't be, but is what I should say is I know your going to be, and every single one of those worries I want you tell me, or your Mom ok, your not on your own baby, You got me and Your mom, and this little camper." I smiled brightly as he said that he had a way of making me feel so relaxed without even realising it.

"I know I do, We'll be alright Joe wont we ?"

"We'll be perfect baby"


	17. formation of cracks

**Thanks for the reviews guys much love :) Enjoy this one !**

"Oh babe" Joey chuckled as he walked into our room laughing when he saw me "You can go out wearing that" I looked down at myself groaning. There was no denying I was pregnant now, baby seemed to have a growth spurt over the last week or so and I was really starting to show, my bump was laying low down at the moment and curved up slightly. I'd read in one of the books mom had gave me that baby had its arms and legs now and its body was nearly fully formed, it just had growing left to do. The thing that surprised me the most was though was that it had eyelashes, it amazed me that even at 17 weeks some of the finer details were formed. I was currently standing in the middle of the room attempting, but failing, to fasten a pair of shorts. I sighed tugging the shorts from my body. "You might wanna sort that as well babe"

I looked at the shirt id put on finding the buttons on the top half popping open. I shrugged it off throwing it o the pile of other items of clothing id deemed unacceptable. My boobs- thay had definitely grown, Joey had noticed that little gem of info about a week after we found out I was pregnant, he seemed to have taken a liking to them- I didn't though, I was literally dropping out of my bra.

"You've definitely grown babe" Joey came and stood behind me his hands resting on my bump, his fingers tracing circles around my belly button that was now starting to stick out a little. "They fitted last week" I pouted looking at him in the mirror "so did these" I flicked the elastic on my knickers mocking a sad face causing Joey to Laugh.

I slapped him lightly across the chest "It's not Funny, I've got to go for lunch with dad because he's getting suspicious that I keep avoiding him, I need to cover up, but its like 20 degrees out there I'm going to bake." Joey was standing in front of the wardrobe flicking thorugh some of my clothes. I nudged him out the way so I could find something half decent. He started to pick up some of the clothes strung across the floor- I had him well trained.

"After Lunch, we are going shopping, I need clothes and underwear that actually fit" He smirked handing me a dress, my man had good taste.

"Sounds like a plan babe, why don't you ask your mom and we can make an afternoon of it?" I nodded and turned around to face him.

"This better?" Id put the dress on that just about disguised baby- just.

"Much, but I preferred it when you had no clothes on" He kissed me quickly and left, leaving me completely dumbfounded and dazed in the middle of the room. I groaned heavily - He knew exactly what he was doing, because he was laughing before the door shut- id get him back later on.

It was another half hour before I'd actually made it out the flat, I quickly made it over to the Vic to meet Dad, I was dreading it, I was hot, feeling sick and really didn't want to be here. I made my way over to him sitting down quickly to eliminate any chance of him seeing my bump.

"What time you call this Lauren?"

I looked at my watch "Erm 20 past 12" He rolled his eyes at me, ye I know I was late but it wasn't exactly my fault, baby had a fascination with my bladder, which equals I very uncomfortable Lauren and lots of trips to the toilet.

"Drink?"

"Ye orange juice please" He glared at me, yes a soft drink wasn't exactly what I usually ordered it was missing my usually demanded ingredient of Vodka. He returned a few minuets later with the drinks and Food he'd obviously pre ordered.

"There we go Tuna-mayo your fave" He placed the plate in front of me and I could already feel my stomach churning. I sipped a little of my drink but it just made it worse the smell was just increasing the nauseating feeling, I could sense I was paling. Dad stopped eating and started at me. As hard as I tried I couldn't stop it. "Excuse me" I stood quickly covering my mouth hoping to make it to the toilets.

Luckily I reached them as I threw up the contents of my breakfast. I guess I could add Tuna and Mayonnaise to the list of things baby doesn't like, I swear by the end of this pregnancy I'll be living on air. As I finished I wiped my mouth and sat on the lid of the loo. I decided to text Joey-

_Baby no longer likes Tuna or mayo, I think dad may be finding out within the next hour if baby doesn't start behaving, I've just thrown up in the Vic :( come save me please ? xxx_

Just as I was about to get up I was sick again, I know this was down to the food, the morning sickness had eased off a couple of weeks ago, so this was definitely baby making its opinions known. Getting up I went to the sink, my reflection caught my eye- I looked awful, I was pale and sweaty and looked plainly ill.

"Lauren?" Roxy put her head around the door "You alright, your Dad said you'd been in here for ages?"

"Ye just felt a bit sick, can you tell him I'll be out in 5" She nodded giving my body a sweeping glance, lingering on my stomach, she shot me a sympathetic look and left. If Roxy knew the whole bloody square would know within an hour. I felt my phone buzz- Joey

_Oh babe, are you ok now? I called your mom we're coming to rescue you love you and little one xxx_

I smiled knowing I'd be better once Joe was with me. I looked in the mirror and composed my self before going back to Dad. I sat down noticing that Dad had swapped the sandwich for a jacket potato- now this looked much better.

"Something you wanna tell me Lauren?" I didn't miss his eyes, they never left me. I ignored him hoping he'd think I hadn't heard him. Wishful thinking I guess. He let out a huge sigh and leaned back In his chair "Are you pregnant?"

I nearly choked on my food, if there was a way to give it away that was probably it . I placed my fork down not noticing Mom and Joey had walked in. Mom looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Max she is"


	18. Daddy Dearest

**Ready for some drama ? …**

Dad sat there glaring at me his eyes were literally burning through me. His face was really hard to read. "Please don't be angry"

"Angry?... I'm not angry Lauren I'm bloody fuming" I saw him look at Mom and Joey , I just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. "You all knew didn't you?" Mom nodded "Did it not cross your mind at any point that I might need to know about this?"

"Lauren didn't want you to know… and I don't blame her look at you Max your practically a step away from dragging her to the nearest clinic" I swallowed loudly feeling sick at the thought. Mom moved nearer to dad as Joey sat next to me his hand slipping into mine under the table, this was the start of another argument and to be honest I wanted to just slip out the door at the side, pack my things and just moved somewhere completely new just me Joey and Baby.

"Oh come on Tanya she can't have a baby can she, she's 18 got no job got no proper place to live and she probably don't even know who the dad is" I felt Joey tense next to me, he was probably ready to hit dad, I wouldn't blame Joe, I was about a breath away from Slapping him too.

"That's low Max, even for you" Dad glared at him I spoke up knowing Joey wouldn't let Dad keep on at me for long.

"I do have a job dad, and I pays damn well, you just never talk to me to find out about me, I have a proper home, I live with Joey in the flat and I'm happy, and I know exactly who baby's dad is and he's more than happy- we both are." Joeys thumb brushed across the back of my hand, I know he was thanking me for what I'd just said, it was true though, we were extremely happy with this now, it had taken a while to get used to it, but we couldn't imagine things any other way. Seeing me grow over the last few months had been amazing.

"so your letting her do this?" he asked Mom

"I'm not "letting" her Max she's got her own mind I'm just supporting her; she and the baby's dad decided they wanted the baby, so they're doing it." I did love my mom sometimes, as much as she and dad argued when I was younger she was here now and boy was I grateful.

"do we get to meet this boy?"

"NO! no way" I shook my head standing up, Joey helping me from behind the table.

"Why not Lauren, you seem determined to have his kid, I wanna meet him" He read my expression and bite back "Do we I know him? Does he live on the square?" I paled more as he was getting closer to the truth.

"I think I'm going to pass out its too hot in here" I was dying inside and out, Joey was quick to react puling my cardigan from me and handing me some water. He tucked my hair away from my face, I gripped tight to his arm as it hung around my waist his hand splaying over the side of Bump; I was getting seriously sticky now as I could feel the heat running through me.

"Babe…You ok?" I nodded after a few seconds "come I'm taking you home" we were about to go as Mom and Dad were still arguing when Dad turned to us, not missing how Joey was supporting me and how heavily I was leaning into him.

"You… it's you isn't it, you and her" He moved mom out of the way swiftly moving over to me and Joey. I tightly shut my eyes willing the tears not to fall. I suddenly felt myself being moved, I opened my eyes seeing Joey had moved me behind him, creating a barrier between me and Dad.

"That's enough Max… you're scaring Lauren" Mom was trying to stop Dad coming any closer but epically failing. "Come on out…"

"No, I'm not done in here yet… I wanna know why he thinks it's alright to take advantage of my daughter" I stepped from behind Joey moving his hand into mine, the whole of the pub was staring now.

"He didn't take advantage Dad he didn't even instigate things, we've been together for about 5 months and I've never been happier, we have the flat together and like it or not I'm 4 months pregnant with his baby" My hand rested on my stomach as Dad shook his head.

"He's your cousin Lauren"

"Get over it Max- They Love each other, I've never seen Lauren happier and Joey loves her Max he really does, just give them a chance, If they walk out that door now, I swear you'll never be part of your daughters life again, because she wont let you, and neither will I" I stared at Dad, still holding onto Joey on moved further into his side.

"Well I guess this is it then" Dad walked straight past us not giving it a second thought. I turned into Joey crying again, Hormones are a complete bitch. I could feel people staring at us, but I didn't care.

"Get her out of here Joey" I heard moms voice and then felt joey lift me carrying me from the Pub. This had been worse than anticipated.


	19. Glowing and growing

Joey fumbled with the key in the lock to the flat as he held me close into his side, neither of us had expected him to react the way he had, to be honest we hadn't considered telling him at all, I think we had this improbable idea that I was just going to have the baby and walk into my Dad one day and be like _by the way this is your grandchild/nephews child _and everything would be peachy. To say he'd taken it badly was a bit of an understatement, then again nothing was smashed and no one died so on a Branning scale it was rather calm.

I stood in the hallway to the flat, unable to move think speak I was just frozen. I could just about feel Joeys hand rest on my shoulder, as I remained standing (just about) I realised I should move. I shuffled to the living room and dropped into the sofa.

"Are you ok?" Joey sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa "He's just in shock Lo, He'll get over it." His thumb brushed over my hand providing that all needed support.

"He's ashamed of me Joey, My own Dad is ashamed of me… you saw the way he looked at me, he was embarrassed to call me his daughter. How could he do that?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You can't believe him babe, we aren't doing anything wrong, we've created a life, Lauren, and ye we might not have planned it but believe me when I say, this isn't wrong, we've made a baby Lo out of Love and I swear, Your dad Lauren… You deserve so much better."

He'd made my heart melt, the thing about Joey was the fact that he could read me like a book, and I was a bloody novel to read and a complicated one at that. But he could do it so easily. I smiled lightly and leant forward kissing him softly. "I don't need my Dad I got all I ever need right here, with you and baby"

"And we aint going anywhere babe I promise you" He kissed me softly tugging me to my feet, pulling me into a hug, we held the hug longer than probably necessary, but it was so comforting, I felt safe and loved and protected more than ever before.

"Can you do me a favour?" I mumbled into his shoulder as his hand rubbed up and down my back.

"Anything baby" he whispered back

"Can you let me go because your pressing Baby into my bladder and now I have to pee." He broke into a fit off laughter "No I'm being serious I really need to pee" He released his hold of me watching as I speed to the toilet. Having relieved myself I walked back through to Joey.

"You still want to go shopping baby?" I nodded, I wasn't letting my dad ruin what was going to be an enjoyable day.

"Hum hmm I need clothes, this seriously not a look I'm impressed with I look like a hippy" I indicated to the very floaty floral dress I was wearing, the flowers I could deal with it was the floatyness that I hated, I had a bit of a thing about clothing like this- they shouldn't be worn.

"You look like a sexy hippy though" I rolled my eyes "Believe me babe you look fit" He chuckled as I blushed, that was the second time today he'd caught me out and I was sure it wasn't going to happen again.

"Come on then let's get me some clothes" I grabbed his hand pulling him out the door. It was nice to be going out and not having to worry about hiding my stomach. We met mom at the salon, I couldn't help but cry as she apologized on Dads behalf. Joey drove up west, the large shopping centre providing everything we needed. All in all the day had worked out pretty well, to my surprise I'd actually found maternity clothes that were to my taste (and Joeys) that fitted me now but would also grow with me. One thing I wasn't impressed with though was the maternity underwear, granted they did fit me much better but they were by no means as sexy as my usually things. A few nights later though I soon found that Joey seemed to enjoy the underwear much more than I did, it resulted in a fair few hours of sex, which by the by, is much much more pleasing whilst pregnant.

*JL*JL*JL*

August 15th and I was 5 and half months pregnant, It had come round sooner than either Joe and I expected, and we were currently feeling a tad unprepared. We hadn't got anything sorted baby wise, like a nursery or clothes or even a name, the only thing we did have was 2 bibs, that Alice had brought us once we told her. It was a start at least. Alice had taken the news surprisingly well; luckily for us (not so much for Alice) things had changed dramatically in the last month. Mom and Dad finally decided that a divorce was the way forward and so Dad had moved out and was now living with Kirsty- more on her later. Unfortunately for Alice Derek had gone AWOL, turns out he was involved in some really dodgy business and the police had a warrant out for his arrest, so he did a runner. It was brilliant for me and Joey because we no longer had to hide from him, as he was yet to know about us or baby, it was Alice I felt sorry for though, he'd left her completely in the lurch.

After numerous proposals, we found a solution that we were all happy with, including Joey which was a miracle. Because of the baby, there wasn't any room for Alice to live with us so Mom had suggested that Alice moved In with them. Joey was straight away on bored with the idea and it didn't take long for Alice to agree.

Now on the so called "Dad" front, I use the term extremely lightly now. He was currently living with his bit on the side Kirsty- turns out he'd been doing her behind moms back for months- Lucky her. All hell broke loose when she turned up and mom kicked dad out there and then. It was really awkward living near them, we weren't impolite or anything but our relationship finished at a hello in the street when we were unfortunate enough to pass. Dad had finally come to terms with the fact that Joey and I were in it for the long haul and that we were entirely serious about the baby. I think once it was out in the open about us and we were able to act like a proper couple, people started to accept us, I mean it took time but my friends had noticed the change and me and I could truly tell them it was down to Joey.

Today we were finally putting things into action we going for the scan where we could find out what we were having and then I'd persuaded Joey to come shopping so we could get started on the long list of things we needed.

"Come on miss Moaner, get in" Joey held the door open ushering me in, he'd been calling me moaner all morning because I was basically moaning 24/7 being nearly 6 months pregnant and resembling a giant whale in the middle of summer wasn't a combination I really appreciated to be honest. It just had to be this year for there to be a heat wave, I was seconds away from dying.

"Do you realise how uncomfortable I am?" I settled into the front of the car pulling the seat belt around me. Joey laughing as had to move the chair back for bump to fit comfortably in the car. "Do you wanna find out what baby is?" I broke the silence as we neared the hospital.

"Do you?"

"I don't think I do, it might make me push a bit harder in the end" I smiled at him as we pulled up on the car park. He chuckled agreeing with me, within seconds he was at my door holing my hands, easing me up out of the car- even these small tasks were becoming more difficult.

We made our way to the reception and signed in, we sat waiting to be called. I could see Joey watching me as my stomach twitched occasionally. "It's just moving around" I smiled, taking his hand and placing it onto my bump.

"Did you know that the baby, can hear us?" I looked at him puzzled "It can hear and react to the voices it hears the most… I read it in one of your books" his lips curved into a bigger smile as the baby kicked away inside me. "That's baby reacting to our voices"

"that's pretty amazing… what else have you read" I dropped my head to his shoulder bout or hands resting on bump who seemed to like Joeys voice, who wouldn't though it was so soothing and reassuring.

"well baby's about 20cm long and weighs about 1pound, they have all they need and are just developing everything further now." He kissed my fore head tenderly and I could feel my lips smiling as the baby proceeded to kick where Joeys hand Lay.

"I think baby's trying to get some of your attention"

"It doesn't need to try it's already got it… so has its gorgeous mommy, you look more beautiful every day this one grows a little more inside you, your glowing too" I turned towards him a small tear in my eye.

"Lauren Branning?" The nurse stood in the doorway waiting, joey helped me up and took me hand as I slowly but steadily made it over to the nurse.

"How you been feeling Lauren?" The nurse lifted my top and was currently pressing and feeling my stomach, which wasn't helping with the bladder full of water I'd been drinking. I flinched as the Baby forcefully kicked me in the ribs.

"Ow…" I gently rubbed my stomach where I'd just been kicked "ye I've been really good, I seem to be constantly needing to pee, and baby seems to be in training for a boxing match the last two weeks other than that, I've been fine" I smiled at the nurse and then to Joey who was sat holding my hand.

"That's brilliant; I'll just do the scan for you and take a few measurements if that's ok?" We both nodded and remained staring at my rather large exposed stomach. The room was pretty quiet until she put the sound on, then the baby's heart beat provide a low rhythm in the background. "Baby is bang on target Lauren, I have no concerns at all" she turned the screen to show us. Each time this just got progressively more amazing. There was such a huge difference between the first scan and this now, everything was so clear. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No, we want a surprise." Joey answered softly his eyes remaining on the screen. " do you know the due date ?" we'd discuss this and wanted a date even if it was just an estimate .

"Of course… so your measuring at about 22 weeks Lauren so I think we're looking at some time towards the end of December, I'd take an educated guess at about the 20th December"

"Wow that close to Christmas?" I asked half excited that we have a son or daughter for Christmas.

"Yep couldn't ask for a better present could you really?"

**Hope you enjoyed this one :) I loved writing this chapter, so they are having a Christmas baby, surely that will be the only Drama for them ? we'll have to see also I've taken a bit of a break from Tale of Two hearts I've had really bad writers block on it so bear with me, it shouldn't be long before it's updated. **


	20. another stumbling block

Skipping ahead a month or so we found ourselves at the end of September, baby was due in 2 and half months and everything was suspiciously normal, for us anyway. Since the 5 month scan Joey and I had got our act together, with lots of persuasion from Mom and Alice, and had finally finished the nursery. The once blue walls were now a pale cream colour, Joey had done the majority of the painting as my rather large bump got in my way, I'd been demoted to organiser, not that I minded. It was a comfort really, sitting there folding the clothes and blankets and stuff, we had all of the basics now but decided to buy the rest of the things once he or she was born. The room was beautiful; it was surprisingly big once all of Joeys old Junk had been cleaned out of it. I still found it hard to believe that this was Joeys room, it felt like a life time ago that we had separate rooms.

"What you doing beautiful?" I felt his arms wrap around me his hands rubbing my stomach, causing a series of kicks and nudges from baby.

"Just making sure everything's sorted" I smiled staring around the room, I liked doing this, imagining what it would be like after the baby was born.

"Babe, we got another 2 months at least before this one arrives, so stop stressing" He whispered gently in my ear to lull my apprehension which seemed to be growing by the day.

"I know I know, I cant help it though, things just seem too good at the moment… I'm just waiting for something to go wrong and I'd rather it be now than later on" Joey turned me round in his arms so I was facing him, his finger tilted my chin so our eyes connected.

"Listen to me… nothing, nothing will go wrong, I promise you Lo, nothing at all" he pressed his lips to my head as I leaned in to him absorbing his comfort. "Now come on, your mom said she's cooking dinner tonight."

"That was nice thanks mom" I pushed the remainder of the food away from me, id only managed about half the dinner. I rested my hands across my stomach leaning back in the chair, feeling the baby kick in agreement, mom had cooked a big roast dinner with all the trimmings, what I'd eaten was lovely, to be honest the baby seemed to be developing a liking for food again after it's rather annoying protest against anything remotely enjoyable a few months back, I seemed to be losing my appetite now though, a couldn't eat too much or I was sick. Despite the fact I hadn't been eating much I'd certainly put much more weight on, I didn't mind though- this way I knew baby was happy and healthy and to be honest I was growing to like my bump so to speak.

"You sure your finished love, you've not eaten much?" I nodded as mom collected the plates, she'd been amazing through the pregnancy, I know she was disappointed in me to start with, even if she didn't let on I could still tell by the odd looks here and there, she'd got over the initial shock rather quick and I could tell she was excited by having a grandchild. I'd included mom throughout all of this, partly because I needed a girls influence from someone who had been through it and wasn't going to sugar coat things- which she definitely didn't do, but also because I wanted to share this with her, it was a mother daughter thing where mom could actually be proud of me for once.

"I know, I just get full really quickly, I read in one of the books it's just another annoyed pregnancy thing" I shifted slightly on the chair, I saw Joeys face, every time I moved he looked like I'd gone into labour. "Need the loo babe" He released a breath and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to be so dramatic about it" he laughed "You give me a heart attack every time"

I stood by the door "Believe it or not, it's actually quite uncomfortable when you have a foot pressing against your bladder… how would you like it" I raised my eye brow receiving no answer "ye exactly" I heard him laugh as I left the room. I was just getting up from the toilet when a pain shot across my stomach under my bump. "Ow" I frowned looking down seeing the baby wriggling about, it was really odd to see the movement under my skin, knowing it was an actual baby in there.

There was a gentle knock at the door "Lo, you alright babe?" I opened the door after flushing the chain. Joey raised his eyebrows at me as I readjusted my dress. I'd found dresses were much more comfortable and convenient, than having to undo jeans, also because my baby was lying low, which Nan said, according to old wives tales, meant I was having a boy, I found it really hard to get jeans (even maternity ones) that were comfortable.

"Ye I'm fine, just Braxton hicks I think" I smiled taking his hand "Honestly Joey, I'm fine, we're fine"

"Ok" he kissed my head leading us to the sofa. "You excited as Alice about being an auntie Abs?" I was drifting slowly to sleep, but I was still aware of the conversation around me.

"I am excited ye, but not as excited as Alice, I think she's on some kind of baby high or something". I felt joeys chuckle vibrate through his chest. Abi was right though, Alice had been on some sort of baby mission these last few weeks especially, she was as bad as me with reading the books. It was nice though, she kept us all updated all about what baby would be like now.

"Dad recons we're all barmy. Thinks we're smothering you, I asked him to come over and see you, I said you missed him… don't lie I know you do, but he said he was too busy " she smiled sympathetically at me Her simple comment had hurt me, after all this time Dad was still hinting I wasn't worth the help.

"Joey?" I looked up at him, my eyes tired "can we go home please?"

"You ok?" he whispered near my ear so only I could hear.

"Ye I just wanna go home, im really tired and baby is really kicking" I smiled weakly at him feeling tears swim in my eyes. He nodded and helped me stand.

"Come on baby, go get your coat on, I'll tell your mom" I moved to the hall way, grabbing my coat and slipping it on. "Come on baby, just 5minuets peace please" Joey reached for my hand and opened the door. We shot our byes to mom and Abs and made our way home.

"Your cold baby" joey hugged me closer as we walked back to the flat, I couldn't deny I was freezing, I'd underestimated how cold a September night was. This time last year I was battling the feelings for Joey, now we were both letting the feelings grow stronger, funny what change a year can make ay? "Go on get in, your straight to bed, go get changed I'll bring you a drink ok?" He took my coat from me bending down helping me as I toed off my shoes.

"Don't be long" He smiled as we moved our own ways.

" Am I disappointment to them?" I sat on the bed watching Joey place the two mugs of steaming liquid on the side table before rushing over to me.

"Hey, what's brought all this on?" he pulled me onto his lap with such ease it was like I weighed a feather. He wiped the tears from my eyes as my shoulders shrugged. "Now don't lie to me Branning, talk to me…"

"Abi… she said that Dad was too busy for me… I mean it would have took him 10 minutes at the most to just come and see how me and baby were, I don't care about me but they don't deserve that" I motioned to my stomach.

"If he can't see how happy you are Lo then…" I cut him off

"I don't look happy though do I ? not when he's parading her around, like some sort of pageant show. I need him to realise, that this isn't to spite him, Its because I love you and I want a family with you"

"I'll talk to him, if you want me to?" I shook my head, that wasn't what I wanted, to be honest I don't really think I know what I wanted- stupid hormones. "Whatever you want baby, anything I'm here for you ok"

I nodded moving to kiss him before lying down on my side, a cushion under my stomach as this was the only way I could get any form of sleep. "Love you Joey"

"I know you do baby, I love you too, now get some sleep… you too baby" He lifted my top up (well his) that was covering my bump and kissed my stomach. I loved this man, more than words could possibly say.


	21. Oh baby

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" I could tell he was trying to delay leaving, he was going to his Moms today to give her Christmas presents to her, It was only the beginning of December but we knew that Baby could make an appearance anytime soon, so Joe wanted to be around whenever he could.

"Yes we'll be fine now Go, give our love to your Mom" I smiled pushing myself up from the bed meeting Joeys lips with a kiss. I felt him deepen the kiss, another way to buy some time. I pulled away pushing him gently towards the door "GO!"

"Fine, fine, Call me if anything changes anything at all ok?" I nodded "Lauren, I mean it" I loved it when he was being forceful like this

"Yes I heard you, See you later" we said our final goodbyes and he left the car moving out of sight, the weather was vile right now, it was however very beautiful to look at. There was a slight dusting of snow on the floor which was why Joey had made me promise not to go out unless someone was with me. The snow seemed to be hiding an extremely slippery layer of ice. "Just you and me now baby" I rubbed my hands across my stomach feeling the soft nudges against by hands followed by another rather sharp pain, we'd been assured they were Braxton hicks still. Our scan last week had confirmed that baby had dropped so to speak, their head was engaged now, and it was just fact of waiting. Not that waiting was boring, I thought I was going to the loo a lot before, I was wrong. I mean I may as well have been living in the bathroom; I constantly needed to pee and couldn't hold it at all. Both Joe and I had noticed that the baby had stopped with the big movements since it had moved positions.

God that caused a freak out only to be left slightly embarrassed when we were told that happened when the baby had "dropped". The last week I'd also found it a lot harder to walk anywhere. There was much more pressure on my legs now I know I keep saying it but my bump was really low, even more so now.

I'd decided to have a bath, get myself relaxed, I had a feeling it would be a long boring day today, Abi was doing her final week at school before Christmas, Joey was out and I was bored. The bath turned out to be not so relaxing, A. I could barely fit in the tub and B. the water got cold too quickly. Deciding to kick that idea, I got changed and spent the next hour or so drawing. The phone rang and I could help but do a little happy dance, finally someone was available.

"Please Come save me Im so so bored" Whit laughed on the other end of the phone, she had been a really good friend throughout this whole thing, it took her a while like everyone else, but she couldn't deny how happy I was.

"Alright dram queen… has lover boy got you under house arrest are do you think you could make it to the Vic, me, Ty, Fats and Poppy are here" I heard them all shout their hello's down the phone.

"Well strictly speaking I am meant to stay in, but I'm going crazy so I'm coming over it may take me a while though, I have to waddle these days." She laughed an I heard fats make a comment saying he'd come and piggy back me.

"Alright then babe, see you in bit" I eased up from the sofa sliding on my boots, and wrapping myself up warm in one of Joeys Jumpers and My coat and scarf.

"Lets go Baby, before Daddy comes home and catches us" I flinched as I received what felt like a kick but was slightly stronger. As predicted, the 5 minute walk to the Vic took me about 15. Walking in The guys applauded sarcastically.

"And she's made it all in one piece. Baby and all" Fats said coming to take my arm as he helped me sit.

"Ha bloody Haaaa!" I received a massive surge of pain across my side, my face scrunched up and then it was gone as simple as that. These were the "Fake" contractions that were building up, I relied on my Mom's knowledge of "You'll know when it's time" I just hoped I would, because I didn't really feel like much was happening yet.

"You alright?" I nodded at whit as I removed my coat. I decided I'd send a text to Joey –

_Don't panic if you go home and not there, I was bad and me and baby escaped, in the Vic with the guys, won't be long :D we love you xxx_

I received a message about half hour later,

_You're naughty! Just be careful please, I won't be too long either so I'll come to the Vic, love you both too xxx_

I smiled reading the message "Joey said he'll come meet us in a bit" they all nodded then Poppy turned her attention to me

"still keeping the baby a surprise Lo?" I frowned at her

"Well everyone kind of knows I'm pregnant Pops" everyone laughed as Poppy shook her head

"No I know that, I mean is it a boy or girl?"

"Oh, ye going to be a surprise, we don't even know… I think it's a boy though" I rubbed my hand over the side of my stomach soothing away another pain. "God this one's bloody active today" I groaned feeling the twisting in my stomach

"You ok you look really uncomfortable?" Whit frowned at me, to right I was uncomfortable, seemed an outing had excited baby.

"Ye I'm just going to go and have a little walk I think, see if that will settle baby, it'd usually what me and Joey do, Baby listens to Joe" I smiled getting up puling my coat tighter around me.

"Want me to come with you?" Fats offered noticing I was obviously struggling, I smiled at him shaking my head.

"Its ok, I'll only be 5, I'll text if I need one of yous to come help" the nodded as I left the Vic. Already I was feeling a little better just from moving from a sitting position. I slowly walked around the square talking my time, I was about to go back to the Vic when, a pain much stronger than before hit my stomach. Oh no. I looked around the square was pretty empty.

I screeched out holding to my stomach, I saw the one person I didn't really want to see his eyes guided over me then returned back to his customer. I gripped to the railings, attempting to control my increasing breathing pattern. I closed my eyes but I didn't help. Mom was right when I she said I'd know when it was time. This was definitely time.

"Lauren?" His voice echoed, I opened my eyes seeing him sprinting in my direction "Lauren?"

"Go away… please just leave me alone" There wasn't much conviction behind my words as I tried move away from him. "Ahhww"

"No come on, you're going to have to let me help you Lauren" as much as I didn't want help, especially from him, I couldn't exactly deny that I was in need of help, lets face it I was 8 and a half months pregnant alone in the middle of a very snowy square, with a dead mobile phone, and I was damn sure this was labour. "Where's Joey?"

"At his Mom's" I sobbed as he held onto my arms, most of my weight I was still leaning onto the railings, rocking my hips attempting to rid some of the pain.

"Right come on" I still refused to move "Lauren you can't stay out hear Its snowing" I looked up at him, tears running down my face. "Come on… lets get you inside." I finally let him help me. His arm supported me as he walked us to the car lot.

He opened the door letting me in, I was distracted completely from the pain of Labour when an all too familiar voice greeted me.

"Well well well Something's don't change do they… still sleeping around are we Lauren?"

Dad spoke up actually supporting me for one in his entire life "Don't not talk to my daughter like that… can you not see she's in pain." I was currently leaning over resting my arms on the desk, rocking my hips again from side to side. It seemed to be the only movement that helped right now.

"Just call joey Dad, please" He nodded whilst rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"Joey?, why is my son needed here?" His hissed words suggested he already knew, Dad looked at me as we shared a look, I looked back at my feet remaining silent.

"Alright Joe, Its Uncle max, Listen to me, you need to get to the car lot as soon as you can Laurens in Labour… she needs you" I could sense a slight resentment in his tone as I was needing someone else and not him "Ok ye" He hung up as I reached out for his hand- he was the best I had right now. I could feel Derek's eyes on me as me as I leaned heavily on Dad.

"Is she having Joeys baby?" He questioned pointing at me , my anger was building inside me, I swear he was supposed to be on the run right now.

"yes I'm having Joeys baby and there's nothing you can do about it" he stepped a little closer to me, I flinched as Dad moved me behind him, much like Joey had done a few weeks ago.

"Get out Derek… I can call the police and they'll be here in a shot when they know it you, so unless you want to be arrested." I watched as he moved further away from us and pointed at me.

"Don't think you'll get away with this" He turned and left leaving me in a big mess. The contractions were getting closer together; probably every 5 minutes and they were lasting much longer. The reality of this was finally hitting me now, it was all becoming very very real. I was going to have a baby.

"Where the Fuck is Joey?" I cried resuming my position against the desk. Dad sat on the desk opposite, staring at me he had no clue what to do, that was a given, he didn't seem to know what to say either. The silence remained only broken with his attempts to ring my mom. The door flew open and Joey rushed over to me.

He gathered me into his arms as I clung to him crying. "Shhh, it's alright I'm here now".

"Joey I'm so scared" his hand brushed over my stomach then up my back. His lips kissed my head.

"I know you are… but its ok we're going to go to the hospital, the bags already in the car and I called you mom, she's going to meet us there baby, everything's going to be fine I promise you".


	22. Amazing

As soon as Joey pulled up, he eased me out the car, what was supposed to a short journey to the hospital had taken a good half hour. The traffic definitely wasn't on our side, and it seemed baby wasn't either. The contractions had stayed the same time apart but were intensifying and were lasting longer. We started the small walk to the maternity ward; it was painful to say the least. I paused and leaned heavily against the wall, my one hand clinging to Joeys arm as it supported my waist.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow," The contraction lasted much longer than anticipated and I couldn't help the thought that washed through my head that these were just the start.

Joey's hand rubbed against my back easing the contraction out "that seemed stronger babe" I nodded against him as we started walking again. Joey pressed the buzzer on the side of the door.

"Maternity ward can we help?" a soft voice echoed through the intercom, an air of calm apparent that was so undeniably missing from Joey as he spoke.

"We're Joey and Lauren Branning, I called from the car"

"Ok come on through" The door clicked open leading to the ward, the sounds of screaming and crying filled my ears. I don't think I'd ever been so scared. Joey obviously sensed it and squeezed by hand as we made our way to the desk where a middle aged woman was standing waiting clutching some files.

"Hi Lauren, if you follow me we can get you sorted" I froze to the spot another contraction

"ahhh, Joey" I frowned and reach for him with my other hand. my head rested against his chest, both my arms clinging to the collar of his coat.

"Breath through it ye… just take it slow breath with me ok" I followed Joeys Lead breathing in sync with him, silently thanking him for dragging me to antenatal classes. I could feel the midwife staring at us, as if this was something she hadn't seen before, that didn't give me much hope to be honest "all done?"

"Ye" he placed a soft kiss to my head before tucking me into his side. The midwife stood holding a door open, guiding us in. Joey eased me to the bed, whilst the midwife gathered some things from around the room. Joey smiled at me, I could see he was excited and I was too but my mind was clouded with fear more than anything.

"Ok Lauren, have you got things with you to change into ?" I nodded "well if you get changed into those for me, get yourself comfortable and I'll come back in 5 and do an examination alright?" She smiled at me and left.

"What you putting on babe ?" we had packed everything we though we possibly needed in the bag, but at least that way I had choices.

"Blue shirt" Joey slowly undressed me his touch so gentle and soft.

"I'm surprised this aint one of mine" He chuckled buttoning the shirt up across my bump. I smirked rubbing my hand over my stomach. Tensing as another contraction hit. "your causing so much trouble and you aren't even here yet" I spoke sincerely to the baby, Joeys hands resting on mine.

We were broke apart by the midwife "Ok Lauren I need to do an internal examination" Great if there was no dignity left already "Just shuffle down the bed for me and you're your legs apart sweetheart"

Joey gave me a sorry look and held my hand tight. I winced slightly as she carried out the examination. A contraction passing through made it twice as uncomfortable.

"Are you ok for me to continue?" the midwife had retracted her hand as the contraction hit, I hummed "Well, your about 3cm dilated I can stretch you to about 4 but I'm sticking with three for now" She moved my legs back down the bed, the discomfort disappearing straight away. "Your birth plan says you want to try and do this as natural as possible right?"

"Ye, I don't really want anything stronger than gas and air if possible" Me and Joey had had this discussion, he'd said it was completely up to me, and I really didn't want to be spaced out on drugs I wouldn't remember anything. Id missed so much over the last few years because I was so out of it on alcohol, I wanted to remember all of this.

"Of course, this is your baby you're having Lauren so we do things your way as long as it's safe to do so" I smiled and shifted my legs to get more comfortable only to be greeted with a really weird feeling.

"oh" My eyes widened as a warm liquid trickled down my leg, both the midwife and Joey noticed.

"Don't worry darling that's just your waters, I think my examination my have encouraged them, they're nice and clear so that's all good"

"How long do you think this will take?" I know I was likely going to get an answer that was none conclusive.

"Well I think by tomorrow morning you'll have a baby" she smiled filling out some forms at the end of the bed.

"10 hours that long?" I sighed leaning back into the pillows, Joey chuckled and his hand ran through my hair.

"Afraid so love, could be longer, but things are going in the right direction. All you need to do is let nature take its course. You're doing brilliantly."

I frowned at her I seriously doubted I was doing well at this "Stop it" Joey whispered

"What?" I questioned finally getting comfortable

"Questioning yourself… you heard the midwife you're doing brilliantly" I felt my body relaxing as his fingers played with my hair.

"Id listen to your husband if I were you Lauren" Ha husband if only she knew I don't think she'd be so loving "you really are doing fantastic, your only 18 darling most people in your situation are crumbling by now" she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"See" joey said very smugly a knowing look in his eye, I know for a fact if we were at home and I wasn't in the process of having his baby we would be having sex right about now.

"Right I'll be back in an hour to check on you, if you need me before then, or the contractions get too painful just press the buzzer or tell the desk." She left the room just the low rhythm of the baby's heart beat emitting from the monitor attached to my stomach.

"You ok?" I asked reaching for Joeys hand. he was sitting to the side of the bad staring absently at the wall.

He laughed and turned to me "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" he was quick to respond which received a raised eyebrow from me "Ye babe I'm fine, I just can't believe this day is finally here."

"I know but it's definitely real to me…hurts like a bitch"

"Sorry babe"


	23. Hiya Mum

Somewhere over the next few hours I'd fallen to sleep, how was a complete mystery when these surges of pain were shooting through me so frequently it was unreal. I rolled over in the bed to see Joey sitting talking to my mom, who looked more excited than me and Joe combined.

"Hi Darling, how you feeling?" she smiled weakly at me and kissed my forehead

"I've been better" I laughed causing mom to roll her eyes "what time is it?"

Joey looked at his watch "20 past 7 babe" My eyes widened, had I really been asleep that long. "You were shattered babe, the midwife's been in a couple of times, took some readings" He paused taking my hands helping me through another contraction. "She said your contractions are coming much quicker" I nodded; I didn't need anyone to tell me that I could bloody feel them.

"She wanted to check you darling I'll go get her" I nodded as mom left the room. I lay staring at Joey and couldn't help the tears that escaped.

"Hey hey… what's all this about" He sat on the side of the bed next to me his thumbs gently brushing the tears away. "What you crying for baby?" At first I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head "this is me you're talking to, what's the matter?"

"I'm scared" As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was pretty terrified now, I'd loved being pregnant but I'd always underestimated my ability to be a mother. I was not maternal at all, I'd baby sat Tommy for Kat the other month wanting to get some practice in and ended up sitting him on the settee and staring at him. Joeys fingers brushed my hair behind my ear his fingers lacing in the ends.

"I'm right here with you Lo, you hold my hand and squeeze it tight, you've got nothing to be scared of this baby's going to have the best Mum in the world and do you know why?" His words were so soft and gentle I had no choice but to believe every word that he was saying. "Because this baby has you, my beautiful, independent, clever, funny, amazing Girlfriend, you're their Mummy"

I smiled at him "Hmmm you can keep talking" He smirked and carried on whispering words of encouragement each one punctuated with a sweet kiss to my head and a brush of my bump. We were broke apart as the midwife came back in.

"Nice to see you awake Lauren… I need to do another internal examination" I groaned this being the 3rd one now , with not much difference in the last two other than more discomfort. I nodded and settled into the right position which was uncomfortable enough alone. I winced as she examined me "I know sweetheart I'm sorry"

"ahhhhh" I squeezed down on Joeys hand, more worried about the pain now than my dignity as my legs were pretty much sprawled at the bottom of the bed.

"Ok all done … just relax your legs Lauren" She removed her gloves and covered me back up. "Good news or bad news?" Bad news ? my heart literally dropped hearing that "Good news is your fully dilated, Bad news is Baby's had a bit of a wriggle and has moved positions slightly"

"That's bad isn't it?" I asked id read in one of the books about the different positions.

"Not necessarily, baby is lying between exterior and posterior the moment so that means their head is on the side, the baby doesn't usually turn until you've started pushing" she explained pointing to various part of my stomach.

"What can I do?" I asked beginning to panic Joey just staring at the midwife.

"Well actually its quite easy to move baby at this stage, but as soon as we move baby Lauren Labour will speed up ok?" I nodded rubbing my hands over my face "Ok Joey your going to have to help here ok?"

"Ye anything, you tell me where I need to be and im there" He smiled and eagerly stood waiting for instructions. Following her lead Joey had moved me onto all fours on the bed, the midwife was applying soft pressure to my stomach every time I had a contraction, I guess she was moving the baby. "Its alright babe I got you" Joey was holding me so I didn't collapse. I was in constant pain right now, and I guess it wasn't going to get much better, I was seriously considering at least gas and air.

"Ok Lauren, baby's moved, are you comfortable staying like this ?" I nodded leaning my head into Joeys chest. "Ok Love, it might take a while before you feel like you need to push so I'm going to get everything to sorted and then I'll just sit in the corner until im needed." To be honest I wasn't really paying much attention I heard the words but wasn't taking them in just concentrating on ridding this pain.

It was another 45minuets of what felt like endless contractions before I actually felt the need to push, but god when I did ,I knew. I'd moved back to a lying position Mum and Joey holding a foot each.

"A little Longer Lauren… Hold it… 2…1 and relax. Baby's moving down beautifully Lauren when you push I can see the top of baby's head"

"another one…" I mumbled as the next contraction hit, every time I pushed I could feel the baby moving down, it was the most strangest sensation ever.

"Come on baby… your doing amazing" Joeys hand tightened on mine a little more as the midwife continued to tell me what to do.

"Stop Lauren… this will sting now darling… Dad do we want to look?" Joey looked at me asking permission, I really didn't care who'd see down there right now.

"Fucking hurting... so hurry up and look?" I said through gritted teeth. He laughed slightly, I was half expecting a grossed out look on his face but he didn't. His face washed with an emotion I can't even began to describe.

"Oh Lo, babe, they've got so much hair." I grabbed his hand pulling him further up towards me as I pushed again.

"AHHHWWW"

"Nice gentle pushes for me Lauren… that's it good girl… couple more, then the head's out…stop for me" I dropped back to the cushions as I felt the head leave me.

The next few moments were a complete blur all I was focused on was Joeys voice that echoed to the side of me. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, the pain was gone and I felt my body relax.

"Hello Mummy" I opened my eyes to see a bundle of baby and blanket on my chest. "You've got a gorgeous baby boy" My eyes darted to the baby on my chest… My son. Joeys lips lingered on my head as I leaned into him close.

"I'm so proud of you baby" I turned my head kissing him deeply as a small cry broke us apart. The midwife was rushing about the room, and cleaning me up, not that I really cared right now. I was a Mum and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.


	24. make a team

I held the baby closer to me, his body wriggling against my skin. "oh, Joey we did it we have a son, we have a baby" I cried and could hear Joey crying too.

"You did it beautiful… all you, He's perfect Lo just like his Mummy"

"Joey would you like to cut the cord?" the midwife looked at Joey and He quickly nodded cutting where the midwife had instructed. "Lauren can I have baby for a moment, just to weight him and clamp the cord?" I nodded as she reached over causing him to cry again.

"You did amazing baby" Joeys hand brushed through my hair as I smiled softly at him, my eyes still fixed on my son. "I can believe we have a boy"

"I told you it was a boy" I smirked as he rolled his eyes, the midwife walked back towards me placing a cleanly wrapped baby on my chest. I stared up at Joey who's hands ran over our sons head. Joey was right he had thick hair the exact shade of mine, about the only thing he'd got from me by the looks of it.

"Right does Baby Branning have a name?" the midwife asked as she hustled around the room. I glanced at Joey and who nodded.

"ye Zachary" Joey smiled widely, we'd always said we like the name it was just seeing if it fitted, which it definitely did.

"Ok then, well, Zachary was 6pounds 4 so a nice healthy weight, born at 6:30 am on December 5th"

"Happy birthday Little Man" Joey whispered brushing his fingers through Zach's hair creating a little quiff.

"Did you want to try feeding him Lauren?" I nodded, again it was something I was willing to give a go, I wanted to bond with him as much as I could, but with him in my arms now I really had no doubts, everything fell into place, it was perfect. She moved Zach against me slightly.

"I think he's doing it" I smiled at her, yep he was definitely doing it, I felt joeys hand brush over my back.

"he'd doing it perfect Lauren, I'll leave you guys to it, you know where I am if you need" Joey and I both thanked her as she left. Mum came and sat on the end of the bed watching over us as Zach fed.

"I'm going to call, you Nan and Abs and Alice tell them your all well" She kissed me and hugged Joey, "Well done kid" she smiled and left the room.

"Mum?" she paused in the doorway turning to face me as I called her. "Tell Dad too please" She nodded and left. I was actually really proud I'd managed to get through all this and still be willing to let him know he had a grandson. I'm sure if it was down to Joey He'd be the last person on the list to inform.

About 20 minutes later, Zach had finished feeding and had been winded by Joe. The three of us were currently curled up on the hospital bed together, my head resting on Joey's chest next to Zach in his arms. I was drifting off to sleep when I could hear Joe talking to Zach. He chuckled first; I felt it vibrate through his chest. "Oh, oh now that's a trait from your mother son" I open my eyes to see Zach pouting, maybe his hair wasn't the only thing he got from me after all. He seemed to keep the pout in his sleep, I wondered if I did that when I slept? I closed my eyes again giving the impression I was asleep as Joey continued to speak to Zach I melted my heart.

"I never thought I'd ever love anyone as much as I love Your Mum Zach, she's the most amazing person ever, she don't think that though, so Me an you are going to have to help her, ye we are" I could hear Zach gurgling as Joe carried on talking to him "we are going to have to team up and make her see just how amazing she is, think we could do that… ye me too… say we love you Mommy" I felt him shift on the bed and Move Zach, I could sense He'd moved him to Lie across his chest as I felt a tiny hand clasp around my finger that was lying across Joe. "I love you babe" a small smile took to my lips as I settled, this was the begging for us.


	25. First visiors

**I am so so sorry About the lack of updates for this story I'v got too distracted by Nameless, but im in update mode today so keep your eyes peeled for updates on this and Nameless as well as a possible one shot :) **

Joeys

"Joey… can we come in ?" Alice, Abi and Tanya were standing excitedly by the door, I'D never seen my sister look so happy, she was literally jumping on the spot. I smiled widely and waved them in, but hushing them as Lauren was still sleeping. The three of them silently approached me, their eyes locked with Zach.

"Wow, Joey, He's perfect. I can't believe you made that" Alice giggle staring down at Zach. Her and Abi cooed over him until he stirred lightly in my arms. It was the most amazing feeling to see his eyes lock with mine. Although I may as well have been looking at Lauren, he had her eyes- well I thought he did anyway.

"Do you want a hold?" I asked Alice who I could see had been desperate for a cuddle. She nodded and sat in the chair I'd just vacated. "say hi to aunty Alice Zach" I gently placed him into her arms, an amazing feeling watching the affect he was having over people. I wasn't being biased he really was the most gorgeous baby, all Lauren of course.

We were in our own slice of heaven, finally it felt like things would be ok, Me, Lauren and our baby boy. It all seemed too good to be true. I couldn't think about that though, the only thing I was willing to feel right now was happiness. I perched next to Lauren on the bed, feeling her body edge nearer to mine, I loved how she did this, her head moved from the pillow and found its way to my chest. Leaning down I kissed her forehead tenderly and saw a small smile break on her lips.

"She looks so tired" I looked to my left to see Abi watching Lauren. "I really didn't think she'd go through with this you know… Laurens never really been the maternal type, well I didn't think she was."

"She looks beautiful, still my little baby" Tanya smiled cradling Zach in her arms. Her eyes were full of tears as she bounced him gently, receiving little murmurs in return. "She did amazing Abi, I saw a whole new side to Lauren, you would have been proud."

Hearing their conversation, made me realise how much Lo really had changed since the first time I'd met her, she was no longer the 17 year old party girl who was doing what she could for a drink, spending night after night with god knows who. No she was a strong beautiful sober 18 year old with wisdom beyond her years; and she mine. My attention drifted to Lauren for a second, Zach being well looked after by his aunties and Nan- their conversation now just background noise as my focus was on Lauren. I ran my fingers through her hair softly, it had become quite a habit now, but I knew she liked it.

Laurens P.O.V

I could feel Joey's fingers brushing though my hair, the slight chills it was given me had woke me up, which I couldn't help feel a little frustrated by. I'd not long dropped off. Wriggling slightly on the bed I saw Joey watching me.

"Hi beautiful" I heard him whisper, before his lips softly met with mine. "How you feeling?"

"Tired, did Mum bring Ab's and Al" He nodded and smiled. "where are they?" My eyes darted around the room seeing a lack of sisters. Then it clicked there was no Zach in the room either. I think Joey sensed my panic as his arm tightened around me.

"Hey… he's with your Mum, Abs and Alice have been and gone babe, your Mums just by the door with Zach… you've been asleep for about 4 hours babe"

"What?" my voice was sounded a little more shocked then I'd expected it too, which caused Joey to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, you needed sleep, you've just had a baby" He smirked looking at me with pure love. I smiled back looking at him though my eyelashes. Just then the door opened again and Mum walked in holing Zach to her shoulder.

"Hello Mummy" her eyes filled with tears as she paced over to me handing over Zach. "God Lauren I'm so proud of you" she kissed my head as I leaned into her. "He's perfect Darling and Looks just like his Daddy"

"Poor thing" I mumbled. Joey rolled his eyes and laughed "I love you Mum" Zach's crying got our attention. "Hey… it's alright Little Man, I love you too" his little body wriggled closer to my chest.

"Think he's hungry?" Joey asked, he was probably right, I'd read in one of the books babies feed at least every four hours and if his appetite was anything like Joeys, I was in for a fun ride.

"I'll leave you three two it" Mum gave me a quick kiss and hugged Joey as Zach quickly nuzzled against my chest. I'd been quite apprehensive about breast feeding, but I was willing to give it a go, and I'm glad I did, it was easier than expected and Zach had taken to it really well.

"Mum?" she paused and turned by the door "Did you manage to tell Dad?"

She smiled weakly at me "Yes, darling, I did, He said he was glad you were alright but.."

"He's not coming is he?" I know things wouldn't last, he'd been so perfect yesterday; I was hoping it would have been the start for him to finally accept me and Joe. Obviously not.

"Sorry Darling… He'll come round" I nodded; to be honest I doubted that would happen. Was it too much to ask for a Dad who loved you ?


End file.
